


Let me share your forest life

by LydiaCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Dick Roman, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Jo Harvelle, Beta Ruby (Supernatural), Boys Kissing, Castiel is cute, Character Death, Children, Courtship, Culture Shock, Dean is cute too, Death Threats, Epilogue, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Ellen Harvelle, Romance, Sexism, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Tattooed Dean Winchester, Threats of Violence, Violence, town omega Castiel, tribe alpha Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-06-01 06:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaCassie/pseuds/LydiaCassie
Summary: Castiel is an orphan omega, working for a rich family and helping support the orphanage where he grow up. Life was hard but full of surprises too, like a strange courtship.A story about a chock of cultures between a hard working omega who lived in a town all his life and a free alpha who lived all his life in a forest.





	1. My pine tree alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Salut salut!  
> This is a new story I wanted to share ^^  
> Mind the tags! Even if the first chapters will be sweet and fluffy ... more violent ones will come! This fic is rated Explicit so take care of your selves =)
> 
> Let me know if you love it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean observed quietly the blue eyed omega doing his washing. He was hidden in one of the tallest pine trees around the small clearing. It wasn't his first time seeing him, the cute thing did his washing every two days approximately and every time, Dean was on his tree observing him. 

He wanted to talk to him but he was a town's omega judging by his covering cloths. He had black cotton baggy trousers with the hems rolled up and a soft pink short sleeved cotton blouse.

Dean looked at the exposed skin, mesmerized. It was so fair, milky white but with bruises here and there. He frowned at that because a skin so soft looking and unblemished must remain like that.

Dean looked at his own body, they were so different. His chest was covered by intricate tribal tattoos and scars littered it. 

He touched his cheek and his eye, sighing softly, he lost sight with it years ago when he thought he could take a bear bare handed. 

If he showed himself to the omega now, he would scare the blue eyed beauty and will never see him again so before showing himself, he wanted to have a plan in order to win the omega's favour and make him look beyond his appearance. With that in mind, he took of in the direction of the hunting field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel looked at his full of dirty clothes basket and sighed softly. At this time of the year the stream’s water was cold and the clothes were still a little heavy so when he finished his washing he was bone tired and even then he couldn't relax because, he had to take care of dinner. 

The bright side was that summer was coming up and with it came light clothes, cold foods and festivals. The summer was a season full of surprises, music and games, it really was his favorite season.

“What the hell are you doing  _ servant _ ? Go help the cook in the kitchen” Yelled Miss Lilith, one of the girls living in the household he serves in.

Castiel lost his parents when he was five and was welcomed by the town’s orphanage. After reaching sixteen he decided to find work and be independent. The orphanage was poor, Miss Harvell struggling to make the month’s ends meet so he didn’t want to be a hindrance when he could work.

“Yes! I’m on my way Miss Lilith” He dropped the basket before the entrance for the other maid to hung and sprinted to the kitchens. 

The work in the Roman household was hard but it paid for his little room and food in the orphanage. Like this he could remain there with the gentle omega lady who took care of him all his life. Miss Harvelle was a sweet widowed lady who inherited the beautiful red house that serves them as a home. She worked as a semisteress for a boutique in town and even if she worked hard, all her salary went in the orphanage’s maintenance and the care of the small children. She also had a beta daughter, who worked as a clerk in the only town’s market.

"Hi Miss Cook. I'm going to do the potatoes!" He smiled at the tall lady in front of him. She looked at him with scorn and turned, completely ignoring him.

It was the second hired cook this week, the children of the Roman household were so picky that every time they complained about something, the cook was replaced. Castiel lost count of how much cooks came and went in these kitchens.

Castiel finished work a little after nightfall, he got out of the house and sprinted to the orphanage. It was just a ten minutes walk because the town wasn't that big but being an omega in the open during night could be dangerous.

Just as he crossed the threshold he was tackled by three giggling monsters. 

"Welcome home Cassi!" Chuckled Jo from up.

"Welcome home Cassi-boo!" Yelled the three little ones on top of him. There was Micka, Lucie and Anna. They were all abandoned by their parents because of their gender, Micka was a beta, Lucie and Anna were omegas.

Alphas were not rare but because of their strong minds and bodies they were prefered anyway.

“Kids! Time to eat. Johanna got us some fresh vegetables at the market so go wash your hands” Yelled Miss Harvelle from the kitchen. 

Castiel loved vegetables, it wasn’t like he could eat something other than vegetables and fruits but he was happy. In winter days when food was more scarce, they ate bread, cheeses and eggs and he was a little fed up of that diet, food was another perk of the summer season. Meat was forbad for omegas and It’s not like their bodies could take it anyway, making an omega eat meat was as good as killing them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was one more time, perched on his pine tree observing the blue eyed beauty. The load of clothes was even more big than the previous day, the omega surely had a big family but he was a good hunter and there was plenty of prey in the forest to hunt for all of them. 

Dean was lost in his thoughts when he heard a loud yelp and a splash. 

The omega tripped and fell in the stream, one of the shirts he was washing swept away by the current. The blue eyed beauty huffed and pouted cutely, yelling at the shirt to come back as he followed it. Dean chuckled softly to himself, this omega was adorable.

He followed the omega until the border between the town and his tribe and decided it was the perfect moment to show up and give him the gift. 

He approached him slowly, stilling when the omega looked at him wide eyed, the shirt falling from his hands and completely forgotten. 

Dean had to do something because the beauty was clearly panicking, even if he was too far to smell his scent, the fear was clear on his face. 

He cursed at his appearance for being so ugly before dropping to one knee, wishing to appear less threatening and throw the rabbit he hunted that morning at the the beauty’s covered feets, holding his breath.

It happened so fast, Dean didn’t even understand what was going on. The omega looked horrified after seeing the rabbit at his feets, he looked at Dean with blue eyes full of tears, turned around and fled. 

Dean was speechless, rooted to his spot looking at the direction the omega took off to. Did he offend him with just a rabbit? It surely wasn’t enough for someone so fair and cute. 

Dean was about to win this omega even if he had to take another bear down and lay it at the beauty’s feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel got home completely out of breath. It was the town’s rest day so he took the decision to go do his family’s laundry, Jo and the other were tidying up the house. Miss Harvelle gasped when she saw the laundry more dirty than before and Castiel’s state.

“My god! Castiel, what happened to you? Jo come with a towel please!” She cupped softly his face, looking at him from head to toe.

“I … I … was at the stream, doing laundry when I saw a man! He was really tall with markings on his body … and a lot of … there was … bbblood … and … a dead bunny … he was really tall but he was on one knee … and he throw a dead bunny at me!” He cried. 

Castiel knew his words made no sense but it was so scary, the man wanted to kill him surely, throwing a dead corpse at him like that. Jo throw a bath towel around him and guided him to the couch, shushing him.

“You are ok Cassi, calm down! Breath, yeah just like that and you can take your time telling us” Whispered Jo tenderly just like sister. Castiel took a moment to recenter himself before telling them all what happened in details.

“It was surely the forest tribe” Nodded Miss Harvelle like it was obvious. Castiel shared a look with Jo who shrugged at him.

“Forest tribe? What is this tribe … I never heard about them!” Asked Castiel puzzled.

“You are too young that’s why. The forest tribe is a tribe who lives somewhere in the north forest. A lot of town’s people say that it’s just some fairy tail but I know their existence because my late husband met one of them. But you don’t have to be afraid they are not violent. They stick to their territory and never bother town’s people” She said, smiling at him reassuringly.

“Until now. Cas said that this forest guy throw a dead bunny at him” Muttered Jo, looking at her mother perplexed.

“I … I don’t really know what was their intention at doing that, sorry. My late husband said that they were aware of our existence so …” Miss Harvelle was perplexed too. Is there a message behind the fact of throwing a rabbit at someone in their tribe?


	2. My courting alpha

Dean wanted to cry. His heart was breaking some more everyday. 

He passed the omegas and children hut and dropped the heavy doe he killed that morning and headed to his prefered pin tree. The blue eyed beauty refused it, not even looking at it for a second before fleeing.

After the rabbit, there was a goose, a boar, a buck and now a doe. He didn’t show himself, just dropped his kill at the stream’s shor where it could be seen by the omega but it didn't work at all. The omega just freaked out and run away screaming, after the boar he even changed his washing spot and it took Dean three days to locate it.

“Why the long face brother?” Dean looked at his brother who dumped himself beside him. He leaned on the tree’s trunk, sighing.

“I … I went to the stream” He mumbled softly. Sam was aware that Dean had an interest in an omega but he didnt knew all the story. 

“Ho! That explains the doe. They refused a doe? What kind of a forest omega can refuse this kind of gift if they are not already mated!” Scoffed Sam. Dean looked at him miserably, Sam was right, even with his ugly appearance he was a good provider, the best hunter in the tribe and he got a big home to accommodate a mate and a family. For the tribe’s omegas he was the perfect mate but for the town’s omega apparently he wasn’t good at all.

“A town’s one” He muttered. Sam looked at him wide eyed and started laughing. Great, his own brother laughed at his misery.

“You were making advances on a town’s omega and what you choose to offer him is meat?” Asked Sam seriously. Of course he would offer meat! It was the least he could do for his future mate. Sam’s face fell when he understood that Dean was serious.

“Dean. His refusal is natural, town’s omegas aren’t like ours. Theirs constitutions are different so they can’t eat meat, it could sicken them” Said Sam slowly as if he was afraid of his reaction.

So that was why. The beauty thought that he wanted him to be sick and Dean kept coming at him every day with more meat, what an idiot! he looked at his brother and asked softly what town’s omegas loved to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel was fed up of changing his laundry spot. He was running to dead bodies every time and knew it was the forest alpha's doings. 

He couldn’t say no to his chores and he was more and more tired of doing extra trips to the other side of the stream when he stumbled at dead animals.

He didn’t know what he did to make this alpha mad. Mad to the point of wanting him sick or dead, he didn’t even know the guy beyond seeing him the first time with a body covered by blood and tattoos.

Just as he spotted the stream, he saw a large lump beside it. He approached it cautiously, looking all around him to make sure he was alone and not in danger. When he was near enough, he took off the large leaf which covered the lump and gasped.

It was a basket full to the brim with fruits. They were red apples, green ones, pears, mangos, figs, strawberries, cherries and even bananas! What was the basket doing there in the middle of nowhere? Castiel looked around him but saw nothing, is it the forest alpha who gathered this? He didn’t know what to do, the fruits looked so delicious and they hadn’t fruits in so long, he was sure the little ones didn’t even knew how a cherry tasted. Castiel didn't knew too.

He washed his laundry and when he finished he attached the basket full of the dripping cloths to his back with a string and hoisted the fruits basket on his arms after covering it with a dump shirt. He started his trip back home, waiting for someone to scream at him and reclaim their fruits but it never happened.

He didn’t see the green ayed alpha, perched on the tallest pine tree lovingly looking at him. 

  
  
  


Castiel stood before the three baskets full of fruits, mushrooms and vegetables. It was his day of rest so he wanted to do his family’s laundry, It was the third time this week that he finds these baskets full of food. The first time he thought that it was someone who forgot their basket, the second time he doubted himself but now he was sure someone left these things for him. He blushed furiously remembering his earlier talk with Miss Harvelle and Jo.

********************************************

_ “Fruits again?” Huffed Miss Harvelle. Taking it from Castiel’s arms and deposing it on the kitchen’s table. Castiel just smiled at her, blushing. _

_ “I think it’s the forest alpha who let this fruits beside the stream but just like the dead animals I don’t know why. At least he don’t want to kill me now!” He smiled uncomfortably and not really convinced. Miss Harvelle gazed at the basket for a minute before yelping and taking off in the library’s direction, yelling at castiel to follow her. _

_ “What are you doing Miss Harvelle?” He asked softly crouching at her level. She was literally laying on the floor searching for something on the bottom shelf of her late husband’s desk. _

_ “I am sure I read something about forest beings” She growled at the books blocking her view of the far end of the shelf “here it is!” She cried when she found what she was searching for. Castiel helped Miss Harvelle to stand up and approached a padded chair for her to sit. _

_ “This is our source of knowledge my sweet child!” She sat and brandished the thin black covered book. It looked like a journal. _

_ “What’s that Miss Harvelle?” Asked Castiel reaching for the thing. Miss Harvelle snatched it from his reach, shaking her head softly. _

_ “This is my husband’s journal. You can’t read it because there could be some personal things a young omega can’t see. But I’m willing to read you the passages that could help you understand the forest alpha’s behaviour” Said Miss Harvelle gesturing to a chair at her left. Castiel nodded and approached the chair, placing it beside Miss Harvelle's. _

_ “What are the two of you doing?” Asked Jo from the door making the two omegas jolt. She looked at them suspiciously before dragging a footrest, placing it beside Castiel's chair and dumping herself on it, looking at them cutely. Miss harvelle rolled her eyes at her daughter and started her reading. _

_ After spending some time reading silently the journal, Miss harvelle frowned and looked at Castiel. _

_ “It said that when an alpha is interested by a beta or an omega, they usually offer them food. The food’s quality represents the degree of the alpha’s interest” Said Miss Harvelle looking at him with surprise. What? _

_ “Mother what you say is that this forest alpha is interested by Cassi so he was offering fruits?” Asked Jo perplexed. Of course even in town alphas courted betas by offering gifts but not food. The alpha was to provide for his mate but just in general, not specifically with food and omegas weren’t even courted, just bought or taken. The alpha's behaviour was a little odd. _

_ “What … what about the meat? He wanted to kill me and after that he offered fruits?” He asked completely lost. Who wants to kill you and offer fruits to court you after that? _

_ "... ha! Here it is! It says that the food quality and quantity determines the alpha's interest. The more the food is rare and the alpha sweated to kill or gather it, the more he's serious about winning the beta or omega" Muttered Miss Harvelle. Jo looked at Castiel wide eyed and awed. _

_ "Cas! It says kill or gather! He killed a doe for you! And a lot of other things!" She yelled at him. Castiel was speechless, so the forest alpha killed all those animals to court him? _

_ " Shhh Shhh … there is more. Let me read in peace!" Yelled Miss Harvelle, frowning at them. She read for a little more and nodded to herself before shutting the journal. _

_ "He is courting you and he is very serious about it" She said with a definitive tone. Castiel and Jo just looked at Miss Harvelle waiting for her to elaborate a little more. _

_ "He … presented you first with a bunny and apparently it was already an enough serious courting gift. When you didn't take it, the forest alpha though that you rejected him because his gift was lacking" Huffed Miss Harvelle making Jo laugh and Castiel gasp. _

_ "He thought that Cassi-boo rejected his gifts so he got him something bigger and bigger? Until gifting him a doe!" Laughed Jo. Castiel was afraid she could choke. _

_ Miss Harvelle just looked at him nodding and smiling gently. _

_ "I don't know how he understood that meat wasn't for you but now that he knows that you love fruits, I think he will give you more and more of them" Said Miss Harvelle. Castiel blushed furiously not knowing what to think of the situation. _

_ He remembered his first meeting with the alpha and blushed some more. The alpha was covered in blood and was scary but he was on one knee and he throw the bunny because he didn't want to scare him by approaching him. _

_ He totally misunderstood the forest alpha's intentions. _

_ "Perhaps I can talk to him and … and ask him about his intentions?" He said softly. Miss Harvelle looked at him with a worried face. _

_ "Castiel I don't think it's a good idea. You should change your laundry spot and make him forget you. We don't know them, they could be violent. It says that if you don't take the gifts he will take it like a rejection" Said Miss Harvelle. Castiel didn't know what to do. The forest alpha never did a thing to him, he saw him just one time and never after that. _

_ "Mother, his fruits are so good! And I don't think he want to arm Cassi! If he really wanted to arm him, I think he would have done that weeks ago!" Huffed Jo. Of course she was right but Castiel couldn't help himself but be scared and also a little bit curious. _

_ "Just be careful Cassi" Whispered Miss Harvelle standing up and kissing his head before leaving the library. Jo just looked at him smirking. _

*********************************************

Castiel sat on the forest floor, taking a banana and peeling it. He ate his fruit slowly, observing his surroundings for movements, when he felt something falling on his hair. He combed it with his hand and gathered a yellowish pine tree leaf, he looked around him and saw only wild cherry trees and when he looked at the sky he saw the tip of the tallest tree, a pine tree.

He squinted his eyes at it and saw something hiding in the leaves.

It was him. The forest alpha.

Castiel gasped and stood up hastily, approaching the pine tree and never losing sight of the alpha. That's when he saw him leap from the pine tree to a cherry tree and to the ground, taking off in the opposite direction of Castiel.

He didn't really understood why but seeing the alpha running from him broke his heart but it reassured him too that this alpha didn't want to hurt him. 

He took off after the alpha.


	3. My strange alpha

Dean wanted to observe the cute omega eat. He was so pretty when his eyes sparked at seeing fruits so Dean gathered more kinds and exchanged the meat he hunted for the vegetables his tribe's omegas grow.

He knew that even if the omega took his offerings he will never consider him as a potential mate. Sam said that town omegas didn't give the same importance to food as them.

They lived in houses made of stone, loved glittering things and delicate fabrics. Dean didn’t have all those things and didn’t even knew how to get them. So he just resigned himself at observing him quietly but all went to hell when the smart omega spotted him.

Dean was running away from the blue eyed omega when he heard a cry followed by a loud  _ dumb _ . He turned around to see what was going on and his heart dropped to his stomach.

The pretty omega was on the floor face down and that’s when Dean realized that he was following him, hurting himself in the process. He followed his instincts and joined the omega, throwing caution to the wind.

Dean approached the omega and slid his hands under his armpits, strengthening him. The bluest and most beautiful eyes he ever seen looked at him crying and Dean swore he heard his heart crack. 

The omega’s face was smeared with dirt and his nose was bleeding. Dean probed the pretty thing’s nose making sure it wasn’t broken, after that he took a bandage from his satchel, dumpening it with the water he stocked in his flask and cleaned softly the omega’s face. 

Dean applied tenderly some salve on the omega’s nose, a little bit uncomfortable because the omega was silently staring at him.

He felt himself flushing, his left eye was a murky green because of his accident and the scare took a quarter of his face, even letting a patch of his head bald. His tattoos and other scars didn’t arrange things.

Dean looked at the floor and was about to stand up when he felt a hand on his arm. 

“Don’t … don’t run! I can’t follow you! You are too fast” Said the cute creature, scrunching his nose and wincing at the movement. Dean stared at him, mesmerized. He was so cute, his voice soft and soothing. 

“I won’t do it again. I’m sorry!” Apologized Dean. The omega looked at him surprised and nodded softly, smiling shyly at him.

“Thank you! For the fruits … They are delicious … even my family love them!” Said the blue eyed omega and Dean’s heart swelled with pride at the idea of the omega and his family liking his gifts. He nodded softly, blushing.

“It was nothing! I am sorry for frightening you in the begining with … meat” He trailed looking guiltily at the omega. The omega giggled and smiled prettily at him.

“My name is Castiel and I live in the town at the mountain’s foot” He smiled, extending his hand.  _ Castiel _ , his name was as pretty as him. Dean took the omega’s hand and chook it, it was so soft and frail in his calloused and hard ones, he was afraid to squeeze too much.

“I am Dean and I live in the forest at the mountain’s top” He returned Castiel’s smile, not letting go of his hand. The omega seemed comfortable, not scared and he even introduced himself, perhaps they could be friends. 

Dean was happy with just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel was sweeping the floor at the Roman’s mansion thinking of his last rest day.  _ Dean _ , the forest alpha’s name was Dean. When he saw him run away and followed him, he didn’t think one minute that the alpha would be so particular.

At first the alpha’s appearance was frightening, with all the tattoos and scars but when he saw him from close, Dean wasn’t that scary. He had beautiful green eyes, so green it reminded him of the grass on the forest floor. The tattoos seen from afar where a jumble of black lines but closer it represented intricate and well drawn designs. But the most beautiful thing was the alpha’s smile. It was so pure and truthy, he could look at it all the day.

Castiel realized that he wanted to see Dean again and learn more about him. Doing laundry was no longer a hard task if he got to see the beautiful alpha.

Castiel was lost in his thoughts and daydreaming about a forest alpha, not even seeing the town’s one who was leering at him from the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He saw Castiel at his usual laundry spot from his tree and hesitated for a minute to join him. The omega didn't say that he wanted to see him again so perhaps he wanted to be alone? Dean was thinking about what to do when he heard his name.

"Dean? Deeeaaannn! It's me … Castiel, do … do you remember? We talked the other day and …" Yelled the beautiful creature. Dean scoffed at what he heard, like he could forget the object of his dreams that easily. 

Dean leapt from his pine tree to the neighboring tree and after that to the ground. He sprinted to the omega, stopping two feet away from him. Castiel approached him slowly and smiled.

"Hi Dean! How are you doing?" Whispered the omega shyly, blushing softly. Cute, cute, so cute! 

"I am good! And you Castiel?" He replayed softly, red dusting his own freckled cheeks. Castiel smiled and nodded, turning to his laundry. 

He began taking out the cloths from the basket, deposing them just beside the stream so he can reach them, he had at his side what seemed like a piece of soap too. 

Castiel took off his shoes, folded his trousers hems and entered the stream, hissing softly at the cold water. Dean frowned at the omega's grimace and looked at his feet.

They were small, soft and so delicate looking. It surely was hard for him to walk on the river stones.

Castiel began his washing and Dean just observed. It really was a lot of clothes.

"Have you a really big family? Was there enough fruits for all of you?" Asked Dean frowning at the pile of clothes. Castiel followed his gaze and laughed softly, shaking his head _ no _ .

"These aren't my family's clothes Dean! They are the family's I work for!" Said the omega, smiling at him but Dean didn't really understood. So Castiel did laundry for another family that is not his, why?

"Why are you doing it? This family don't have their own people to do it?" He asked innocently, crouching at Castiel's side and passing him dirty clothes and retrieving the washed ones to put back in the basket. 

Castiel observed the alpha helping him like it was the most natural thing in the world and smiled softly, Dean really was a particular alpha.

"Yeah. Because they have other things to do and the family is rich enough to pay for someone to do the house chores. There is a cook and an other maid who work for the Roman family" He said to a surprised Dean. Castiel smiled at him, nodding softly as to say  _ ask away _ .

"You do the Roman house chores to have food?" He asked puzzled.

"Yeah. Have food, a house where to live and help my family with life expenses too" He smiled at Dean, hopping the alpha understood the concept. Dean just nodded at him seeming to be in deep reflection.

  
  


Dean was a little bit perplexed by what Castiel said. Castiel worked for a family to live just like in his tribe but tribesman had to hunt, grow vegetables, gather fruits, fetch water for their own family and the tribe.

As an unmated alpha he get food for himself, exchange some for other things like clothes or furnitures for his home but all the tribe’s omegas and betas were provided for if they could’t hunt, even if they didn’t work. 

They tended to the vegetables, cared for the young and patched them when they were wounded so they didn’t had to do specific works to get a living. 

Furthermore all omegas and betas got a caring alpha, even the orphaned ones got an alpha to care for them.

Dean didn’t really like the town’s people way of living. 

“You have an alpha?” Asked Dean puzzled. If Castiel had to work like this so his alpha didn’t really care for his responsibilities. Castiel startled at his question and flushed violently.

“I…No... I mean, I am not mated and my parents passed away when I was young. I grow up in an orphanage” He whispered softly. Not looking at him.

“Orphanage?” Asked Dean curiously.

“Hum yeah! It’s a home where children live when they lose their parents and have nowhere to go I guess?” Smiled the omega at Dean “Now the orphanage is like my family but we are three omegas and two betas, Miss Harvelle is the omega who take care of all of us! There is me and Jo who work as well as Miss Harvelle and the three others are small children” He finished, observing the alpha’s reaction. Dean frowned at his words.

“You don’t have a caring alpha” Whispered Dean. It wasn’t really a question, just an observation. This beautiful and hard working yet so delicate omega had no alpha to take care of him. He understood less and less town’s people. 

Castiel just shook his head  _ no, _ never stopping his work.

  
  
  


Dean was skinning the doe and bunnies he hunted that afternoon when he heard his brother whistle at the display.

"For who are you gathering all this furs?" He asked looking at the pill of bunny skin beside Dean. Dean blushed a little and muttered _ Castiel _ .

"This  _ Castiel _ is your town's omega no?" Sam took one of the doe's leg to help Dean skin it but he shook his head no. He wanted to do all this work alone for Cas. 

Perhaps to prove that he could be a good alpha for him? Dean frowned at his thoughts, he knew Castiel won't accept him as a mate but his instincts pushed him to court the omega until he accepts.

Sam just shrugged and plopped on a tree log, observing his brother.

"All this things are for him?" Asked Sam breaking the silence that settled between them.

"Yeah, him and his family. He lives with three small ones so I thought rabbit furs would be soft enough for them" He blushed at the idea of providing for small children. He wanted to be a father and for his small ones he will provide the softest furs to keep them warm.

Sam observed him quietly before signing loudly. Dean looked at him with a questioning face.

"Dean. A town's omega really? He don't even knew that you are courting him. You should be more direct with him" He smiled sadly at his brother.

Of course Dean knew about it but he wanted to help the omega live more comfortably even if he will never be his mate. He knew the omega didn't really knew about the courting process in his tribe, perhaps he taught that Dean helped him because of their budding friendship. It wasn't so bad to let the omega think that because that way he could spoil him.

"It's fine. We can just be friend. He won't know about this" He said gesturing to the doe he was cutting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my! Look at that furs. So pretty! He even salted the skins and washed them! Ready to be sown!" Cheered Miss Harvell threading her fingers in one of the bunnies furs he got from Dean "They will be wonderful as coats for the children and you! I think I have enough to make a thick one for each one of you! Oh my for the first time all of you will be warm during the winter season!" Continued Miss Harvell, already sizing them to make the coats. Jo looked at Castiel, squeezing his shoulder softly.

"Are you good Cassi?" She asked. He was and he was not. Dean's gifts were perfect, they had plenty of food, the little ones even gained some weight and now all of them get to have warm clothes for winter. Dean was so generous, too generous. 

"He … Dean… is courting me I think?" He whispered. Jo and Miss Harvell stilled at his words. Miss Harvell approached him and kissed his forehead softly.

"Yes my sweet child. He's courting you and what a beautiful courting. Providing for one's family is really generous and it proves the nature of his character" She said to him, threading her fingers in his hair.

"But why he … he never mention it! He won't come next to me if I don't allow him and he … he even helps me do the laundry …" He huffed and laughed, smiling at Jo and Miss Harvell. The women looked at him with surprise.

"Cassi do you … do you appreciate him? Even if he didn't gift you all of this, you would go see him?" Asked Jo, observing his every move. Castiel nodded muttering an _ of course _ . Castiel's answer came so fast that he blushed furiously after that. Jo smirked at him.

"Castiel, my dear, do you want to be this alpha's mate?" Asked softly Miss Harvelle. Castiel blushed some more and nodded softly, looking at the floor.

"Good. I think some research could provide us with ideas. To respond to an alpha's courting" Said Miss Harvelle determined "and no more washing in your rest day. Go and see him, me and Jo could do it if you help a little in the evenings during the week" She added.

Jo grumbled but nodded at her mother's decision. She looked at Castiel deep it thought.

"Why not doing the same things he do for you? " She said shrugging. Castiel looked at her puzzled. Like he did for him? Like giving him fruits and furs?

"Give him food and clothes! You can ask him to kill something for you and you can cook it, with the skin sow him something!" She cheered. 

Of course! That was a good idea. A gift in return will prove his interest in the alpha.

"Yeah! I can do that" He said eager to return the favour to Dean. Potentially his future alpha. He blushed softly at the idea of him with the beautiful green eyed alpha.


	4. My protecting alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou!  
> New chapi!
> 
> Warning: This chapter has violence so please mind the tags!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean didn't understand why the omega asked him for a rabbit the day before his rest day. But he hunted for one and gave it to him without question, perhaps the omega wanted to exchange it for another thing.

He was waiting as always in his pine tree for Castiel and was rather bored. It was nearly noon and the omega didn't show up. Usually he came to the stream early even when he had to do his family's laundry so being late like this was odd. Perhaps he had another imperative so he couldn't come.

Dean resigned himself for not seeing the omega when he heard running footsteps. He came down from his perch and waited for the running person to emerge from the bushes.

He smiled widely when he saw that it was the omega he was waiting for, he approached Castiel and stopped when he was two feet away from him like always. The omega had a basket in his arms but it wasn't the usual one.

"Hello Dean! Sorry to be so late!" Said Castiel putting his basket on the floor delicately. He sat on the floor beside the basket and gestured to Dean to do the same.

"Hello Castiel" Replayed Dean, sitting beside the omega and looking at him. Castiel averted his eyes blushing softly.

"I cooked something this morning. That's why I was late" Whispered Castiel, taking out a wooden pot with a sealed cover and extending it to him. 

Dean looked at the pot, looked at Castiel who was smiling at him cutely and looked at the pot one more time. He removed the cover and saw food and looked at Castiel, puzzled.

"It's for you. To eat! It's rabbit stew. I cooked it this morning and I made pie for dessert too!" Castiel took out another pot full of vegetables, a plate of pie, a bottle of what looked like apple juice and two spoons, extending one to Dean. Dean took the spoon and dipped it in the stew taking a big quantity of it and swallowing it.

"It's tasty. I love it!" Said Dean already taking a second spoon and smiling lovingly at him. Castiel puffed his chest glad that Dean loved the food. 

The rabbit stew was so tasty, it melted on his tongue. He didn't have to chew the food because it was perfectly cooked and Dean didn't remember tasting something so good.

He did his best to not take the offered food as a courting gift but god it was so hard! He knew the omega wasn't aware of what he was doing, it was just a friendly gesture to thank him for his providing.

Castiel munched on his vegetables, smiling all along at him. He was falling, day after day, for the beautiful omega and it hurts more and more.

When they finished their meal, Castiel cut them a slice of pie and Dean was lost. It was an apple pie, Castiel insisted that it was simple to do, just basic ingredients but for Dean it was heaven in a triangle form. When he said that to the omega, Castiel blushed shyly and averted his eyes.

Dean wanted to hug him and bask in the pretty thing scent. Primrose and melted snow, so sweet and pure.

"It's getting late. I have to go home before it gets too late" Said Castiel taking the empty dishes. Dean wanted him to stay longer but he had no right to ask that. 

He would trail behind the pretty omega, like always, making sure he got home safely.

"Thank you for the food! It was really delicious, I loved it! Can you make it for me anther time? Of course if you can and want?" He cursed at himself just as his question came out of his mouth. But he was pleased to see Castiel's reaction. The omega nodded vigorously and smiled.

"Of course I can! I can cook you whatever you hunt or gather and give it to you the day after!" Cheered Castiel. He looked happy to cook for Dean and it warmed his heart. He nodded at the omega, smiling. 

Castiel took his basket, waved at him, turned and left. Dean missed him already so he climbed his tree and got high enough to observe the omega climbing down the forest hill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel was happy. He didn't remember the last time he was this happy. Of course Miss Harvelle, Jo and the little ones made him really happy even if they struggled all to live but the happiness he was experiencing with Dean was different, he didn't really knew how but it was.

Everyday he got vegetables, fruits for him and his family and a small animal to cook for Dean. It warmed his heart every time he saw Dean's expression at seeing the food he made. The alpha was so cute! Just like a puppy getting his reward for behaving. Castiel laughed at the memory, dropping the shirt he was struggling to hung.

He crouched to take the shirt and saw a pair of boots, the proprietor hidden by two lines of spreaded laundry. Castiel felt a chill travel his body, his instincts screaming to him to turn and flee. He turned and made a beeline for the house when his path was cut by Mister Roman.

“Hello omega! How are you doing?” Smirked the alpha, looking at Castiel from head to toe.

“Mister Roman. Yes thank you, I’m doing fine” Said Castiel, eyes cast down and nauseated by the metal scent of the alpha. Mister Roman just hummed at him and caressed his cheek. Castiel froze. 

“I am in need of an omega to mate. Lady Roman is too old and didn’t produce a child for more than five years. Do you knew an omega who could be interested?” He asked sweetly. Castiel felt sick, his cheek burning at the alpha’s touch. It felt so wrong.

“I … I don’t know but I will ask around me if there is someone who wants to be your mate Mister Roman” Said Castiel, glancing up at the alpha. He regretted it immediately when he saw hunger on the alpha’s face and felt the arch pinch on his cheek.

“Of course! An omega, male and pretty. Tell them that they will want for nothing. Home, food, luxuries and a large sum of money for their family. They just need to lay in my bedroom and give me a litter or two, easy no?” He smirked not letting go of Castiel’s cheek.

Castiel wanted to cry at the arch treatment. The Roman children loved to kick him randomly so he always have bruises on his body, that’s why he kept to his work and was as discreet as a ghost in the house. Capturing the head alpha of the house attention wasn’t a good thing at all.

“I will Mister Roman. I promise!” He whispered, feasting his blouse and trying to keep a strong face. This alpha was bad news.

Mister Roman nodded at him and let go, admiring the forming angry red bruise on the omega’s cheek. He chuckled softly and smiled sweetly at him before turning and disappearing behind the lines of clothes. Castiel cradled his cheek and hurried to the house, gasping when he saw Lady Roman standing at the kitchen’s back entrance.

“I knew hiring you was a mistake. After all, you omegas are just harlots. Keep your hand to yourself or you will regret it”

Sneered Lady Roman, looking at him like he was scum. He didn’t resist this time, just as she turned around he crumpled to the ground and cried.

It wasn’t right. He was paying for something he didn’t do but he was wrong anyway. Omegas were always wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Castiel my sweet child. What happened to your cheek?!” Cried Miss Harvelle looking confused and worried. Castiel didn’t want to tell her about Mister Roman so he just shook his head, smiling.

“You are too dramatic Miss Harvelle. It's just a bruise, I fell and got scrapped” He said, forcing a smile to the other omega but it was too simple. Miss Harvelle saw him growing up and knew all his flows. She glared at him, crossing her arms.

“Is it the forest alpha? He’s a savage after all!” She said sending him a hard look. Castiel felt his heart drop at Miss Harvelle’s words.

“Of course not! Dean could never hurt me! It was that perverted alpha Roman!” He yelled, eyes wide. He felt sick just at the idea of sweet and gentle Dean hurting him. Miss Harvelle looked at him, nodding. 

“Mister Roman is kewn for his devious behaviour. That’s why I wasn’t eager to let you work for his household. Let me see your cheek for now and we will talk about your work later” She said softly, approaching her charge and examining the bruise.

Later that night he talked in details about his daily life in the Roman household. The work was hard and it didn’t pay much but they needed the money. 

“You should quit” Said Johanna, examining his bruised cheek which was taking a purple color by now. Castiel just huffed at her.

“I need to work and you knew it. We can’t afford to spare a salary!” Miss Harvelle sent him a hard look, matching Jo’s one.

“Yes but being kicked by poorly educated and rude children is different from being mistreated by an alpha who wants to mate you Castiel. You should quit and search for another job, I can even recommend you to some of the mistresses who come to the store. In the meantime, even without your salary and with all the food your forest alpha provide, we can manage just fine!” Said Miss Harvelle looking him in the eyes. She was really worried about him and it showed on her face. Castiel nodded, smiling at his family.

“I will tell them tomorrow then and I …” He started but didn’t manage to complete his sentence when Jo said “Of course not! You won’t go there. I will drop by in the morning and say that you will not be returning there because of your health, scare them with sickness!” She smiled devlishly at them, making her mother roll her eyes and Castiel forget the seriousness of the situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean saw Castiel emerge from the tree line, a smile naturally gracing his face until he saw the omega’s bruised cheek. All his cheek was an angry purple, turning to yellow. Dean’s blood started to boil, wanting to hurt and punish the one who dared to touch this precious angel. He hurried to the omega, following his instincts which told him to shield and protect.

“Who did this to you?” He sneered, cupping tenderly Castiel’s cheek in order to examine it. Castiel smiled at him and leaned at the touch, blushing and smiling at him sweetly.

“It’s ok Dean. It was an … a person at my work. But I’m no longer working there so …” He trailed, not wanting to ruin their morning by talking about scum like Dick Roman. Dean caressed his cheek tenderly, erasing the feel of the hard pinch he received the day before. Dean’s touch was soft, featherlike and so loving. Castiel wanted to stay like that forever.

Dean guided them to the middle of the clearing, letting Castiel choose where he wanted to sit and sitting next to him. It was the closer to him Dean ever sat and it was so right and natural. They talked about several things like always and ate what Castiel brought.

When time came to separate, Dean walked Castiel to the edge of the forest not wanting to let go of the omega.

“I will be coming tomorrow, like always” Whispered Castiel looking at Dean, who was really close. His pine tree and forest scent washing over him. Castiel didn’t want to go.

Dean nodded at him extending his hand and brushing softly his hair. Castiel closed his eyes for a second before looking at his smiling alpha. Dean whispered to him to go, it was already late and the night was falling. Castiel waved at Dean and went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day went so well. Dean sweet as always and so caring, the alpha was so angry on his behalf when he saw his bruised cheek. He stuck to his side during their meal and even after that. 

Until it was time to go home, Dean was at his side making sure of his safety and good health. 

Castiel was falling for the kind and beautiful alpha and he was so happy about it. Dean didn't knew that Castiel was aware of his tribe's traditions and was courting him back but after this day he decided to tell him in order to set things right.

He was walking home without care, thinking of Dean, when his way got blocked by a familiar pair of boots.

Dick Roman.

"Oh sweet thing, don't be afraid!" Whispered Mister Roman threateningly when he saw Castiel's expression "I just wanted to make sure you are good. Your sister said that you were sick and won't return to the house … but I see that my little omega is a liiieeer" He cheered, singing the last word. 

Castiel felt cold sweat trickle down his back, it was bad to be cornered at this time of the day, even if he screamed people won't help him because it was late and it was alpha Roman. His eyes looked for an escape but the only possible escape he had a chance with was the forest.

If he was lucky he will reach it and hide himself in there. He took a deep breath, turned around and fled to the forest.


	5. My scary alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii!
> 
> Mind the violence tag ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel run for a minute before reaching the forest. Just as his foot crossed the forest edge he felt himself falling, shoved by someone. He landed on his hands and knees hardly, scrapping them in the process. He turned around laying on his back and saw Mister Roman coming at him, smiling. 

"You will go out of this forest mated and pregnant. Isn't that a beautiful idea?" He sneered, his eyes dilated. Castiel felt sick.

When a hand landed on his tight he felt like he was burned. Castiel instinctively shrieked like a banshee, took a feast of dirt flicking it at the alpha's face and resumed his run. Mister Roman roared at him angrily and trailed after him, a string of filthy words living his mouth. 

While running Castiel screamed the only name that kept coming to his head.

"Deaaaaan!" He cried out to the forest. He knew the alpha was probably already home on the mountain’s top and that he was too far away but he had to try.

Castiel was pouching himself to run faster and faster but he will never match an alpha's speed. Just as he felt the alpha at his heel, he heard a vicious sound followed by a yelp. He turned around and stopped in his tracks, surprised and relieved.

There was Dean straddling Mister Roman, immobilizing him, his hands around the other alpha's throat. Dean was snarling as a madman or rather than man he was more like an animal, his instincts taking over.

Castiel snapped to reality when he saw Mister Roman's face turning violet. He sprinted to Dean, cradled his arm and tried to make him remove his hands from the other's throat. Murdering Mister Roman wasn't the solution.

"Dean. Dean please! Let him go!" Cried Castiel, letting go of Dean's arm and cupping his face, forcing him to look at him and away from Mister Roman.

"No! He wanted to hurt you so I'm hurting him" Growled Dean. Castiel didn't recognize his sweet and shy alpha at all, this one was dangerous and going for blood.

Castiel realized that Dean was doing this to protect him from the monster who was following him. For Castiel, the sweet alpha didn't deserve to stain his hands with blood because of scrum.

"I know Dean but please don't hurt him. I don't want to lose you because you murdered him. Please alpha for me?" He whispered the end of his sentence, catching the alpha's intention. Dean looked at him, all his rage bleeding from his face.

"Please Dean. Let him go" Said Castiel one more time, brushing softly Dean's lips with his own and smiling softly at him. Dean looked at Castiel's lips, his eyes, all around his face and when Castiel stood up, Dean let go of the other alpha and followed him.

Mister Roman took a deep and laboured breath, trying to sit up.

"Hey! That whore is my om" He didn't get to finish his sentence because the air was knocked out of his lungs when Dean's foot landed on his chest with force. 

Dean snarled above him, anger and hunger for blood brand new.

"Say another word about  _ my omega  _ and I'm reaping out your throat. Believe me I will bury you so deeply that you won't be discovered for generations!" Said Dean, crushing Mister Roman’s chest and making him cry out when his ribs began to crack.

"I won't! He's yours!" Yelled Mister Roman hands around Dean's ankle. Dean leaned a little, invading the other alpha’s space. His foot remaining in place.

"Who is this omega? Do you know him?" Whispered Dean.

"Yeah! He's your omega! He's yours!" Mister Roman yelled, tears coming free from his eyes.

Dean crushed some more the alpha's chest making him cry more at the pain.

"Bad answer. You sure you know him? Because if I remember he was a simple worker at your house, you are not interested in him and now he quit so he's nothing to you.  **Am I wrong** ?" Dean looked at him hardly, daring him to say otherwise.

"Ye … yes! I don't know him, never saw him before! Please remove your foot, please" Pleaded Mister Roman. At this point Castiel was pitying him and Dean found him more and more pathetic. The kind of knotheads thinking themselves above all the others just because they were alpha.

"If you see him,  _ you _ change the road. If you see one of his family,  _ you _ change the road.  _ You  _ don't know him and his family. If  _ you _ touch him or his family, I'm hunting  _ you _ down like an animal, not just  _ you _ but  _ all the people who share your roots _ ! Wife, children, parents, employees … even if the town is reduced to half I will have my revenge.  **Am I clear** ?" Threatened Dean, without any lie coloring his words. 

The alpha nodded frightened and cried his  _ yes _ when Dean stomped his foot some more because of the lack of verbal response.

After finishing with the alpha, Dean took Castiel's hand softly and dragged him in the forest. A part he didn't knew, deeper than the stream and clearing where they met usually.

When they reached a large and beautiful clearing with a pound in the middle, Dean turned abruptly, cupped his face softly and looked at him with what seemed like fear. Dean was afraid of something, why?

"Don’t you ever hide something like this from me! You hear me? You could have been killed Castiel! You have an alpha to protect you!” Yelled Dean at him, looking so serious. Castiel blushed when the alpha said that he had an alpha. 

Dean’s eyes widened when he realized what he said. He removed his hands from Castiel’s face hastily like he was burned.

“I … I mean you … you have an alpha friend to help you!” He corrected himself, averting his eyes. Castiel wanted answers, Dean was courting him that was obvious but he didn’t want to say it. Castiel was determined to force him to explain himself.

“Are you … are you interested in me Dean? I mean, more than being my friend” Whispered Castiel softly like he was afraid of the answer. Dean remained silent and Castiel felt his heart break.

“It’s ok! I was wrong. I thought you were courting me with the food! Sorry for assuming things” He said looking at the forest floor, sad.

"Castiel. No, I was … I … I know you deserve so much more. I searched for the glittering things you want for a courting but I didn't find enough pretty stones, the forest have just dull materials … I'm sorry … I won't bother you again if y" Ranted Dean until he felt soft fingers on his mouth, shushing him. Castiel smiled at him softly.

"You were searching for precious stones to court me because you thought the food wasn't enough?" Whispered Castiel and Dean nodded his head.

Castiel was so happy. Dean was so kind, he wanted to be at his side forever, that's why Castiel had to set things right and for that he had to tell Dean the truth.

"Dean. I knew you were courting me with food. It wasn't obvious with the animals but with the fruits and furs, yes. Miss Harvelle's late husband gathered informations about your tribe's culture so I know … but I didn't knew how to reciprocate so I made you food" He blushed furiously at admitting that he was courting back the alpha. Dean cupped his face softly, caressing his bruised cheek and kissing it softly.

"So you accept to be my half?" Whispered Dean, looking at him like he was the moon and stars.

"Yeah I accept. I want to be your half" Responded Castiel, voice soft but determined. He felt soft lips caressing his own gently so he closed his eyes and let himself be kissed by his future mate, bruised cheek and knees forgotten.


	6. My dancing alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Warning: .... fluff, fluff and fluff xP
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean was waiting eagerly at the edge of the forest for his omega, clad in a dark cloak, his face and body hidden.

It was the first summer festival in the town and Castiel invited him to dinner in his home. Dean was so happy but he couldn't help himself being a little bit afraid of rejection. He was lost in his thoughts when he saw the pretty omega.

Castiel was wearing white ample trousers, barely covering his knees, with a sky blue short sleeved tunic reaching his mid tight and had what looked like open shoes. Sparkling blues and a flower crown on soft black hair in disarray completed the set. His omega was so gorgeous. 

Dean was so happy he accepted his courting but it was obvious that he didn't match the omega. Dean owned exactly three leather pants and two shirts, he was covered in dirt and blood all the day so the shirts were just for sleep when it got chilly. He didn't own shoes, his feet already covered with calluses and even the cloak was Sam's.

He made a note to take some time to groom himself in order to please his omega and become a little bit more appealing for him. 

When Castiel was near him, he self consciously tugged a little bit more the hood on his left eye, hiding it.

"Dean! Hello!" Cheered Castiel, smiling like an angel at him. Dean returned the smile and leaned a little, kissing the omega's forehead. 

Dean was surprised when Castiel snuggled at his chest. His hands and head softly resting on his heart, eyes closed. Dean's heart warmed at the look, he wrapped his arms around the omega, peppering his hair with kisses and taking in big gulps of the sweet scent emanating from him.

Castiel detached himself from him, smiling. He took his hand and dragged him silently in the town. Dean followed behind him, taking in the town. 

It was his first time being in one. Sam talked about it and he saw pictures of it in his brother's books but it wasn't this massive. There was a lot of stone houses, some of them being like five times higher then his home, it surely was a hard labour and an impressive one. 

Castiel walked unfazed by all the beauty and amazing things his town had, Dean realized that the beautiful omega was accustomed to all this, his life was here after all.

Dean was snapped out of his thoughts when Castiel stopped before a little red house, pointing at it.

"This is our house! It is Miss Harvelle and her late husband's house! Mister Harvelle built it with his bare hands and gifted it to his wife." Cheered Castiel, looking lovingly at the house. 

That's what Sam said, alphas courted with glittering metals and beautiful houses. The more Dean learned about the town people's ways the less he understood Castiel's approval of his courtship.

"Come! My family is waiting for us" Said Castiel, grabbing his hand one more time and dragging him inside the house.

Just as he passed the house’s threshold, a set of three children circled him, looking curiously at him.

"Hey! Don't run like that!" Reprimanded Castiel, sending an apology look to him. Dean just smiled at him and the three little ones who were circling him.

"This is Micha, Lucie and Anna" Gestured Castiel to each child with their name. The kids were young, barely five years old and no alphas, Dean understood why Castiel wanted to take care of them. 

Dean was already charmed by them so he crouched at their level and removed his hood, praying that the little ones won't be scared.

"Hello little humans. My name is Dean, I'm happy to meet you because your older brother talked a lot about you" He said softly, smiling and trying to not scare them.

Anna, the red headed little omega, smiled at him and reached for the scar on his face. She touched it softly, her little fingers passing over his closed eye lead. She probed his eye, coaxing him to open it. Dean opened it and panic submerged him when Anna gasped and removed her hand, wide eyed.

"So pretty!" She cheered, looking at his eye mesmerized.

Dean's eye was a murky green with some brown here and there. Some of his tribesmen said that It was a weird combination of colors, others that he was lucky to have his eye even if he will never see with it again but no one used the word  _ pretty _ to describe it.

Dean flushed violently, touching his eye and whispered a  _ thank you _ to the little angel.

Anna smooched him on the cheek, turned around and fled with her brothers in tow.

Dean looked at the children fleeing through the corridor and disappearing to a room on the left. He was broke from his thoughts when he heard chuckles. Dean turned to his right and saw Castiel flanked by two beautiful women clad in used by clean and beautiful summer dresses, he scrambled to his feet when he realized that these are Castiel's carers.

"Dean, this is Miss Harvelle and Johanna. Misses, this is Dean" Said Castiel, voice formal but his broad smile wasn’t formal at all.

Dean bowed his head a little to the omega and beta, whispering a small  _ nice to meet you _ .

The women looked at him curiously before doing the same thing. Castiel just continued to look at him smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the introductions and a light dinner consisting of a salad for him and his family and salted meets for Dean, they headed out for the festivities. It was Castiel's first time being at the summer festival during the night. 

The festivities lasted three days, during daylight too, but to go to the night festivities you had to bring an alpha with you.

Castiel reached instinctively for Dean's hand when they reached the town's main place which was full of people. Dean squeezed his hand and held it firmly. 

He jolted at Jo's voice screaming her boyfriend's name and  _ Ash _ , a scrawny beta, who happen to be Jo's manager/boyfriend in her workplace joined them. He reached for Jo and passionately French kissed her, Castiel felt the blush on his cheeks and when he looked at Dean he saw that the alpha sported a more violent blush on his freckled face, the red making them more visible.

"There is music, wine and a dance floor at the South border! Wanna go?" Asked Ash, kissing Jo's neck and she nodded softly.

"Cassi wanna go with us?" Asked Jo. Castiel looked at Dean asking silently if the alpha wanted to go and Dean shrugged, whispering a  _ let's go _ .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They reached their destination after a ten minutes walk, Castiel's hand always firmly trapped in his own. There was a lot of people and he didn't want to lose his angel.

The place was indeed full of young people dancing, drinking and laughing. Dean even spotted some couples making out in the shadows of the trees. Castiel guided him to an overflowing table of cold foods and drinks, he took a goblet of what seemed like apple juice for himself and gestured to Dean so he could take what he wanted.

Dean scanned his choices and decided to stick with apple juice like his omega. There was people already drunk and it was just the beginning of the night so remaining sober seemed to be a good choice.

They stood there beside the table for a minute, sipping their juices and observing people. Castiel tapped his foot on the floor to the music's beat, smiling. He laughed softly when he saw Ash twirling Jo. 

The dances seemed complicated with a lot of twirling and figures. Dean turned to his omega, squeezing his hand to catch his attention and Castiel turned to him, always smiling.

"Do … do you want to dance? I don't know this dances, the truth is I never danced in my life but we can try ?" He trailed off not really knowing what to do. Castiel visibly wanted to dance but he was trapped with Dean who wasn't great at it. The omega sent him a beautiful smile and blushed softly.

"Yes! I want to dance with you but not this dance. There will be another one, more slow and I want to dance that one with you" He said softly, the blush tinting even the point of his ears. His omega was so adorable that he wanted to hug him. He just did that. 

Dean looped his arms around Castiel's stomach tugging him until the omega’s back was plastered to his front. He rested his chin on Castiel's head making the cute creature giggle and cradle his arms, squeezing them.

The passing omegas smiled at them sadly, the betas looked surprised and for the alphas, some looked envious even jealous and others disgusted. The town's people continued to surprise him with the myriad of reactions.

Castiel looked at him cutely after throwing his head back and Dean kissed him upside down, tickling him with his stubble and making him giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two dances, the music's rhythm slowed and the beautiful sound of a violin dominated the rest of the instruments taking the lead of the melody. 

Castiel detached himself from his alpha and took his hand, guiding him to the dance floor. Dean followed Castiel's instructions and soon enough they were in the middle of the dance floor, Castiel's hands on Dean's shoulders and Dean's ones on the swell of Castiel's lower back.

He reached for Dean's face, caressing tenderly his cheek before looking at his scarred eye.

"Anna is right, you have pretty eyes" He whispered before frowning and saying "How did you get this?" Castiel traced the alpha's scar until reaching the bald spot on his head.

Dans squeezed the omega, lifting him a little in order to let him reach and touch whatever he wanted.

"I was thirteen and full of myself. There was this omega _ Lisa _ who was, is until now, the prettiest omega in my tribe. All alphas wanted to court her and I was one of them" Sighed Dean. Wanting to court Lisa was a huge mistake, she was pretty yes but her heart wasn’t. He tried but he couldn't keep himself from blaming her for the loss of his right eye sight.

Castiel glared at him, a cute pout on his face. Dean chuckled at the omega's jealousy and squeezed him, kissing his nose softly.

"I was just thirteen doll" He whispered softly in Castiel's ear. Castiel blushed at the pet name and squeezed back, telling the alpha to continue his story.

"She wanted the most powerful and beautiful alpha in the tribe. I took down a bear so I qualified for the powerful part but no longer for the beautiful part. When she saw me she just refused the bear and went with another alpha who gifted her a goose. Now she's no longer mated but she has a kid" He said, smiling sadly at the omega. Castiel kissed his cheek and his eye.

"You are the most beautiful alpha I ever saw. Here ..." He caressed the alpha's eye "... and here" He breathed, resting his hand on Dean's heart. 

Dean's heart swelled at the omega's sincerity. When Castiel said that, he really felt beautiful and deserving of this wonder in his arms.

They swayed slowly to the music, lost in each other. Dean never felt more at peace and relaxed until that moment. Castiel was his safe haven and heaven.

They didn't see the two alphas and one beta sending them dirty looks.


	7. My innocent alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii!
> 
> Thank you all for the kind feedback on this fic! Hope you will love this chapi too!
> 
> Warning: Sexism and a little bit of violence so mind it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel felt so good and protected. It was his first time spending a summer festival's night out, celebrating and having fun. It was already morning, the sun shining through the fog of the early hour. He snuggled to Dean's chest who was snoring lightly when he saw a familiar blond head flanked by two strange alphas, their burnt like scent making him gag.

"Wa Cassi! So that's why you left my house? To mate with an ugly thing!" She laughed looking at Dean like dirt, her alpha friends making sounds halfway between growls and chuckles. 

Castiel felt himself being lift. One second he was relaxed and comfortable in Dean's lap and the second after he was behind said alpha, hidden from the others view.

"We don't want trouble. Go away if you don't want to be hurt" Growled Dean, voice very much awake and dripping venom. Castiel poked his head from behind the alpha and saw the beta and her friends flinch at his voice. Castiel smiled softly in Dean's shoulder.

"This is not your problem. I want him to pay for what he did to my family! Seducing my father like a whore and disrespecting my mother!" Sneered the beta girl. That’s when Castiel understood why she was after him.

Ruby was one of the Roman household children, her mother surely talked about him. But it was false, he never tried to seduce Mister Roman, the alpha was disgusting.

"I never tried to seduce him! He came at me, even tried to be … to be … physical with me … twice! But I refused him!" Yelled Castiel at Ruby. Ruby’s father was evil, he didn't want to be the one to broke it to her but he didn't have a choice.

"You lier! My father won't leave a respectable beta woman for a dirty thing like you!" She yelled at him. Ruby regretted her words when Dean's fingers wrapped around her throat. The two alphas went to remove her from Dean but he growled violently, freezing them.

"One step and I'm snapping her neck" He whispered. He wasn't lying.

"That alpha Mister Roman is your father?" Asked Dean looking at the beta, squeezing his hand when she struggled, making her breathing laboured.

"Ye … yes! And he seduced my father! … my my father left us for an omega who" Choked Ruby, now not breathing at all. Just when she was turning blue, Dean let go of her.

"Your father was violent with my omega and wanted to mate him without his consent. It was your father's fault!" Yelled Dean. This little girl said whatever passed her head, a silly and stupid papa's girl. Dean won't take chit from the idiot.

"You lier! And even if it was true he's just a lowly omega! He was lucky to be picked by an alpha even for just being a bed warmer!" She yelled with her voice wavering. The alphas took a step back when they saw Dean's face.

"This omega is  _ mine _ and I’m _ his _ . You hear me? He's  _ mine _ ! If you ever talk to him, I'm killing you … just tell your father what I did to him and you will understand" He whispered, voice cold and unforgiving. Ruby's eyes widened at hearing Dean.

"You were the one who did that to father" She whispered, fear coloring her words. The two alphas turned around and fled. Ruby looked at them and gasped, she looked to Castiel pleading for his help.

Castiel stroked Dean’s back softly, making him relax and whispered to him to let the beta girl go.

"Go away and never approach Castiel again" Said Dean casually. Ruby was out of their view the next second.

Dean turned around and hugged Castiel, he buried his head in the omega's neck calming his nerves with his delicious scent.

"My omega. Why did she say that? My precious omega. Why your town don’t allow you to choose?" Asked Dean softly not understanding all the vile things the beta said. Castiel chuckled softly at his alpha's innocence and began to explain the ways of his people.

Castiel explained that it wasn't a costume to court omegas. Betas were courted but omegas never, alphas just took them as mates or bought them from their families. But generally they were ignored by all and omega children abandoned. 

Of course there were good alphas who respected their omega partners like the late Mister Harvelle but there was no law protecting them. 

Dean was dumbfounded, how could an advanced town like this treat its people like dirt? Omegas gave life, they were love and care, how someone could treat a mother or a lover like that?

That's when Dean decided to love Castiel to the fullest and be there to protect him, never give him a reason to doubt his respect for the omega gender. With that in mind, Dean gathered the little omega in his arms and hugged him tenderly.

"Would you want to come home with me? It won't be as comfortable as here but I promise I will make you happy" Whispered Dean tenderly, combing Castiel's hair with his fingers.

Castiel snuggled to him and looked at him smiling. His blue eyes were full of tears and Dean's heart skipped a beat, he was beautiful when he smiled, when he was angry and even on the verge of crying.

"Yeah. I want to be with you. But my family, can I see them from time to time?" Asked the cute creature, afraid to be denied. That's when Dean realized the extension of the town's omegas prejudice for the alpha gender. 

"Of course doll. You can go see your family whenever you want! I will accompany you wherever you want to go and of course you could be alone with your family, I will go away!" Said Dean, looking at the omega's blues and trying his best to convince him of his sincerity.

"And even if we … we are … you know … mated, I will continue to provide for your family … and … and ours too! Of course when you will want one, I mean if you want one!" Blurted Dean, not really keeping track of what he was saying.

Castiel jumped at him, looping his arms around his neck and Dean's hands instinctively went under the omega's bottom supporting him when he circled Dean's weist with his legs. 

Castiel kissed him sweetly on the lips and after that peppered soft kisses on all his face, caressing tenderly the back of his neck.

"I love you my handsome alpha" Whispered Castiel seductively. Dean blushed like a tomato or the virgin he was.

  
  


"I love you too doll" Said Dean, kissing Castiel sweetly. He couldn't wait for a mated life with his beautiful and kind omega.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Castiel returned to the orphanage a little bit after day break. He walked slowly and quietly, prying to be as discreet as a ghost.

Miss Harvelle let him and Jo go to the night festivities but she never said that they could spend the night out and judging by Jo's shoes by the door, she was already home. 

"Do you want tea?" Came a voice from the kitchen. Castiel sighed and went in the voice's direction.

Miss Harvelle was already in her day clothes, a blue summer dress that hugged the omega's form in all the right places. She took good care of her appearance, she worked for a luxurious boutique after all. 

She gestured at him to take a chair and placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him. She made one for herself and took place on the other side of the table.

Miss Harvelle observed him quietly.

"I'm sorry Miss Harvelle for being late. The night was so pleasant and I fell asleep without wanting to" He said in one breath. He was really sorry but being with Dean was so pleasant and natural, he didn't see the time passing.

"You fell asleep with an alpha at your side, Castiel. It's a dangerous thing to do when not mated! I thought I already explained this things to you, you are no longer a teenage boy" She accused, sending him a hard look.

"We didn't do a thing! Even if we are not mated, I trust him! He would never force himself on me Miss Harvelle" Said Castiel, his instincts pushing him to defend Dean, to defend his alpha. He blushed softly at his strong words, looking at Miss Harvelle's surprised face.

Miss Harvelle schooled herself and took his hands softly.

"Castiel, my sweet child. I knew that you are falling in love with Dean and I'm really happy for you but sleeping with him in the middle of nowhere" Castiel was about to cut her when she squeezed his hands, prompting him to let her finish "even if it was innocent, people talk my dear. What the others alphas and betas will think of you? It could be dangerous" She smiled sadly at him.

She was right. Displaying himself like that and allowing Dean to touch him could earn him a bad reputation and encourage other alphas and betas to come at him.

"I'm sorry Miss Harvelle. I was so happy! Dean is so trustworthy and the other alphas behaviour didn't even cross my mind" He apologized sincerely to Miss Harvelle. She just smiled at him sadly and squeezed his hand one more time, reassuring him.

"That's good my dear. Just be more discreet in the future. Now tell me how was the festival with this beautiful alpha of yours?" She asked cheerfully with a devilish smirk. Castiel laughed at his guardian's antics and told her what a beautiful night he spent with Dean, people's weird behaviours and Ruby forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean began pacing at the forest’s edge, it was past noon and Castiel didn't show up. Perhaps after spending the night out with him, he got scolded by Miss Harvelle or he was still sleeping.

Dean remembered the omega's sleeping face, so cute with his nose scrunching when he took deep breaths. Dean never slept as good as the previous night, even with the uncomfortable forest floor and the hard tree trunk, having Castiel in his arms, soft and breathing was the most beautiful and effective lullaby.

He was jolted from his thoughts by a familiar voice but he couldn't place it. Reconnection downing at him when he saw the long haired beta who invited them the night before. Jo's boyfriend, Ash.

"Hey! Mister forest alpha!" Yelled Ash. Slowing his run when he reached him and breathing hard. Dean was afraid the boy will pass out. He reached for the beta and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked, looking at the disheveled beta. Ash nodded and smirked at him.

"That's why Cassi loves you hein? You're not like the others" Yelled the beta making Dean blush. Castiel loved him, he said it the night before and Dean couldn't stop himself from smiling and being happy.

"Ok man here is the deal. When the alpha scum of this town saw you with Cassi they thought that he was that kind of omega and wanted a go with him just like the tattooed brute. He got harassed when he got out of the orphanage so Jo asked me to come here and tell you to not wait for him … hey wait !!" Ash didn't get to finish his sentence that Dean was already heading to Castiel's home.

How could he be so careless. He saw the alphas envious gaze and the omegas sad smiles, the alphas wanted his place and the omegas pitied Castiel. This town was twisted.

Dean sprinted to the red house, banging at the door when he reached it. Ash was feets away behind him breathing hard. 

"Dean! What the hell?" Gasped Jo, eyes wild. She looked him from head to toe, she yelped and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him inside and closed the door.

Dean turned away from the door and Jo in time to catch a flying omega. Castiel latched at him like a monkey, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. If the situation wasn't so serious Dean would be laughing hard at his omega's antics.

"Cas! Doll, are you fine?" Whispered Dean, head buried in Castiel's neck. The omega snuggled to him, his own head hidden in Dean's.

Their little bubble exploded when Ash stumbled in the house crying for Jo to lock the door and for the couple to hide.

"Mayor Mills will be here in a minute!" He yelled just as the door opened one more time. Miss Harvelle coming in and blanching at the display.

"God! What is he doing here? Mayor Mills is in her way to talk to you Castiel! Hide him in the library's attic quickly!" She yelled at Castiel. She went to the window beside the entrance door, looking out for the mayor's arrival.

Dean was snapped out of his statue like position when Castiel leapt out of his arms, took his hand and dragged him to the stairs. They climbed them fast and entered the first door they came upon. 

Dean looked around the room, there was a lot of books all around but the most surprising thing was the rope ladder that popped from the roof's trap when Castiel opened it.

"Get in here Dean! You can hide in the attic, it's safe!" Said Castiel from his perch on the desk, extending a hand to him.

Dean took it without hesitation. He didn't really knew why he had to hide but all the omegas and betas in the house seemed to freak out at this mayor’s arrival so he just followed their directions. Just as he was climbing the rope, Castiel stopped him by a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry to have to hide you but we have to protect you! Please bear with it?" Castiel smiled softly at him and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips.

Dean reciprocated, heart warming up at Castiel's words.

He was the alpha so he was meant to protect his omega, not the opposite. But he found out that having the omega wanting to protect him too wasn't that bad. It was endearing, he felt loved just as he loved, what a warm feeling.

When he was in the attic, Castiel blow him a kiss and closed the trap. Darkness invaded Dean's vision.


	8. My protected alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour Bonjour!
> 
> New chapi! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos <3 <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel stilled his face, took a deep breath and climbed down the red stairs, already hearing Mayor Mills speaking to his guardian.

The two women stopped their discussion when he approached them. Jo was on the couch with Ash at her side, they were looking at him pitifully.

"Castiel. I was talking to your guardian about a serious issue. A lot of the town's people saw you yesterday with a strange alpha. You were rather _ intimate  _ with him. Who is this alpha and where is he?" The mayor smiled kindly at him. Castiel looked briefly at Miss Harvelle, she was stone faced and not letting any emotion slip past her delicate features so he did the same.

Castiel smiled softly at the mayor.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know his name and he left me before I could ask. As where he went, he told me he wanted to go visit the south continent before going home somewhere in the south too" He lied. Lies spilled from his mouth one after another and he pried that Mayor Mills won't find out.

"Why are you telling lies omega? Ruby Roman already reported to me what happened and she said that the alpha who was with you tried to strangle her and almost killed alpha Roman" Mayor Mills spat, looking at him like he was nothing, smiles and soft looks forgotten. Like people looked at an omega which wasn't new to him.

_ "Castiel" _ Corrected Miss Harvelle. "His name is Castiel Mayor and even if  _ I'm omega _ too, I'm not allowing anyone to degrade my child. Even  _ a beta _ Mayor" Continued Miss Harvelle. 

The two women where childhood friends but when Miss Harvelle refused Mayor Mills courting after her alpha's death, their relationship soured.

"Anyway Castiel. Tell me the truth." She commended. Castiel schooled himself and approached Mayor Mills.

"Fine. I will tell you everything" He crouched down and folded his trousers hems revealing the bruises that were turning yellowish on his ankles and his scraped knees from his forest encounter with Mister Roman.

"The Roman family are responsible for  _ every _ bruise on my person. The children kicked me every chance they’ve got! Ruby threatened me with her alpha friends. I could be laying dead in a gutter if it wasn't for De … the tattooed alpha" He took a breath and gestured to his knees and elbows " this is me trying to run away from Mister Roman when he chased me to force a mating!" He yelled at the Mayor. 

Miss Harvelle was on the verge of crying and Jo was plastered to Ash, needing comfort. Of course his family was aware of his problems with the Roman children but he didn't say a thing about the forced mating and what happened with Ruby.

"Don't be so dramatic Castiel. Mister Roman wanted to mate you! Refusing him was a mistake on your part. He is a good alpha!" Said mayor Mills believing every word coming from her mouth. 

"I don't want to!" Cried Castiel, fed up of being treated like garbage.

"What you want isn't important! You are just an omega! Do what you are told" Yelled Mayor Mills making Castiel flinch at the harsh words.

"Go out of my house!" Yelled Miss Harvelle, eyes angry and face scrunched in disdain.

Mayor Mills looked at her surprised, not really understanding Miss Harvelle command.

"Go out of my house Mayor. I'm not tolerating  _ this _ one more second. My charge is _ just an omega _ but he is my charge and I'm protecting him at any cost" Sneered Miss Harvelle, sending a hard look at the Mayor. 

Mayor Mills's eyes widened when she realized what she just said. Miss Harvelle was omega too and if she had little hope for a courting with her, now it was crushed.

"Ellen! No I didn't mean it like that" Tryed the Mayor to explain herself but Miss Harvelle wasn't someone who forgives easily.

" _ Miss Harvelle _ . This way please and good afternoon to you Mayor Mills" Said Miss Harvelle cutting ending the conversation. The Mayor sighed and took her leave, muttering a  _ sorry _ when she passed Miss Harvelle who closed the door softly after her.

Castiel crumbled to the floor, his legs felt like jelly and his nerves were all over the place. Jo and Miss Harvelle joined him, hugging him and murmuring soothing words to calm him.

"I'm so sorry my sweet child. But you know what to do" Whispered Miss Harvelle, sending him a sad look. Castiel took a deep breath, yeah he knew exactly what to do.

"Protect Dean. Protect my half" Said Castiel, determination coloring his words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was on a corner of the small attic silent like a ghost. He perked up when he heard shuffling in the room under him, a minute later the trap was opening and the light flooded the small room.

He shuffled to the opening on his knees when he heard Castiel telling him to get down.He was smiling and happy to see his omega but his feeling was short lived.

Castiel's eyes and nose were red, the omega cried and his smile was sad.

Dean took him in his arm, hiding him. Like he could protect him from all the hurting things.

"My doll. Why are you crying my love?" Asked gently Dean stroking his back. Castiel relaxed in his arms, his breath leveling.

"Dean my sweet alpha. You have to go back home and … and never come back" whispered Castiel softly to him.

Dean's heart broke. Was Castiel refusing his courting? Why? He wasn't good enough,it was obvious after all but he couldn’t restrain himself from asking why even if the answer could hurt him more.

"Why?" He asked voice wavering. Castiel kissed him tenderly.

"The Roman family want your head Dean. I know you can destroy them but you have to think about your village. Now I know why your ancestors hid in the forest, our societies are so different! We have to protect the forest people … _ I have _ to protect _ you _ " Said Castiel with determination. Dean looked at him tenderly.

"Come with me. You and your family. I will care for all of you" Whispered Dean leaning for another kiss.

"I will come but not now. Mayor Mills will watch us and be on our backs for some time. The Romans are the most powerful in the town and Mayor Mills won't stop until having you locked in jail" Contered Castiel stroking Dean's cheek.

"I'm not going without y-" Said Dean but he was cut by Castiel's kiss.

"Trust me my half please? We have to sneak you away and you have to keep faraway from the town. I don't know when we could see each other but I promise I will join you as soon as I'm sure  _ you _ and  _ your tribe _ are safe. Your identity must remain secret!" Said Castiel. 

Dean looked at him puzzled but nodded anyway, his omega was a smart thing and he got all Dean’s trust but he didn't want to part from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ "I'm really happy for you my dear. Dean is a good alpha but it's not a good idea to expose him to the people in town" Miss Harvelle signed softly and deposited a green covered journal on the table between them. Castiel looked at her questionably. _

_ "I finished reading this yesterday when you and Jo where out. I was trying to reorder my late alpha's shelves when I saw it. At first I thought it was a simple book but it was a journal just like the black covered one" She said nodding to the journal. Castiel took it slowly like it could leap at him and snatch Dean away from him. _

_ "I think it's his last journal because it's half finished, but it's really interesting and you should read it before you see Dean" Miss Harvelle repeated. After that she kissed his temple and went to get ready for work. _

_ Castiel sipped slowly his tea, after what looked like eternity he grabbed the journal, an other cup of tea and went to his room. _

_ Castiel turned the twentieth page of the journal and saw that it was blank. He read the journal in one go sleep forgotten. He just kept in mind that he was to meet with his alpha before noon to show him the daytime festival but he wasn't sure about it anymore. _

_ Apparently thirty years ago Dean's tribe lived nearer than now and some alphas came to town and appreciated it but when some of the town's people visited the tribe's camp they were overwhelmed by greed because of the abundance of fruits trees and fertile lands. Town’s people chased the forest people away, forcing them to hide deeper in the forest. _

__

_ The town’s mayor in that period said that the forest people were no longer in the area but Mister Harvelle had a young friend there who trusted him enough to tell him that the tribe was hiding deep and height in the mountain. _

_ If the town knew Dean's origins it will be really dangerous for him and all his tribe. He will have to say no for the daytime festival. _


	9. My fleeing alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update xP xP
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel kissed Dean tenderly and told him to follow him to the small lounge. When they showed up all eyes looked at them. Miss Harvelle cleared her voice.

"I'm sorry dear. We will sneak you away tonight, just behind the house there is a forest and Ash will guide you there discreetly" She said looking at them tenderly and sadly. Dean and Castiel nodded. A heavy silence fell on the party and Jo signed softly and got up.

"What about eating something light and taking a nap? I think all of us deserve it and I'm not going to work anyway" Said Jo softly. 

"Yes it's a good idea for you all. I have to return to the boutique and I 'm going to fetch the small ones from school today so just stay at home" Said Miss Harvelle to the four youngs.

Castiel went to the small kitchen, taking out all what he needed to make simples sandwiches. Dean perched himself in one of the stools, observing him quietly.

When Castiel finished he passed him the meat sandwich and took one of the others sandwiches for himself.

"How about eating this in my room? We can relax there" Offered Castiel softly and Dean stood up immediately, taking his hand. Castiel smiled softly at his adorable alpha and they made a beeline for the red stairs, Castiel yelling at Jo about the already made sandwiches in the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel's room was small but it matched the omega. It had some basic furniture like a bed, a dresser and a desk but the most eye catching one was the shelf with an overflow of books. His omega really loved to read, Sammy will be happy to have someone sharing his love for books.

Dean's eyes cough on a beautiful green covered book. He could swear that he saw it somewhere. He approached the book slowly and opened it, realizing it was a journal.

"What is this ?" He asked softly, turning the pages full of scribbles, not really reading.

Castiel approached him and looped his arms around his waist, looking under Dean's arm to see the journal.

"Oh! It's one of Miss Harvelle’s late husband’s journals. He studied your tribe in the past, that's where I understood about the courting. Look at the fifth page" Instructed Castiel, squeezing his waist.

Dean opened the journal to the fifth page and read. He swallowed audibly when he finished reading, realizing that Castiel wanted to protect him and his village from the town’s people. That was why he wanted him gone and secure in his tribe.

Dean returned the journal to its place and turned around to face his lovely omega. Castiel looked at him with pleading eyes, eyes that said to take care of himself and that's when Dean realized the extend of Castiel's attachment. Being protected by his omega partner really flattered him and made him happy about the care.

Dean kissed softly Castiel on the forehead.

"I promise I will remain in the forest and wait for you to come see me. Until you could come live with me" He whispered softly, burying his head in the omega's neck. Castiel looped his arms around his neck and sighed softly at Dean's feather light kisses and nips.

Dean peppered the cute creature with soft kisses. He kissed his jaw, eyes, nose until reaching his lips.

The kiss remained chaste until Castiel parted slightly his lips to breath. Dean licked theomega's lips tentatively making him squeal adorably and looking at him wide eyed. The alpha chuckled at Castiel's innocent reaction, he was a virgin himself but he got his share of kisses and make outs.

"Open your mouth for me doll" Asked Dean seductively, nosing at Castiel's jaw.

Dean didn't lost a second before kissing Castiel fully, inserting his tongue in the omega's mouth. He felt Castiel leaning more on him, his legs buckling when he deepened the kiss.

Dean caught him, cradling his lean body to his chest and continuing to kiss him passionately, stopping just when he felt Castiel's laboured breath.

Castiel was a sin. He looked lazily at him, disheveled, blue eyes darkening and a thread of saliva still linking them. Dean licked the corner of his lips tenderly.

"You are too kissable my pretty omega" Whispered Dean kissing his forehead. Castiel snuggled to him, smiling shyly with red dusting his cheeks. He was so adorable. Dean crouched a little and looped one arm around his knees, the other around his torso and lifted the omega. Castiel yelped softly and latched instinctively to him.

Dean made his way to the omega's bed and deposited him carefully on the covers, kissing his cheek. He went to get a chair for himself when Castiel stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I know my bed is too small but I can make room for you" Said Castiel red faced and looking shy.

Dean hesitated. In the forest sharing someone's bed and nest was very intimate. Even in advanced relationships, you only do it to demonstrate genuine love. He was ready to share his bad and nest with the omega but does the omega know the implications of his offer?

"My love, for my tribe sharing a bed is a very meaningful action. Really intimate and a proof of genuine love. I don't want you do that if you are not ready" He whispered tenderly stroking the little hand on his arm.

Castiel looked at him puzzled. He frowned a little and took off his hand looking a little bit sad.

"Yeah sharing a bed with someone isn't meaningful in here but I genuinely lo... love you" He mumbled the end of his sentence but Dean clearly heard it, his heart warming at the omega's confession.

"Move your cute butt!" Cheered Dean, slapping softly Castiel's hip. Castiel smiled shyly and moved a little, making space for him.

The two of them fit in the one person bed but with Dean's strong and large body it was a tight fit. He looked mischievously at Castiel and slipped an arm under him, circling his waist and lifting him. 

He put down the omega on himself, making Castiel straddle him. The omega put his hands on Dean's chest, deposing a soft kiss on the bare skin and Dean shivered at the soft contact.

"You comfortable doll?" He asked smiling at the cute creature on top of him.

"Yeah really comfortable" Sighed Castiel, closing his eyes. Dean stroked his back softly lulling him to sleep, sandwiches forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel jumped at the series of knocks on his bedroom's door and looked at Dean, puzzled. Dean lifted him and put him back on the bed before going to the door, he opened it softly and saw Ash.

"Dean! My friend we have to go now if we want to sneak you out. Mayor Mills ordered a search of the house" Said Ash. He turned around and sprinted for the stairs, not waiting for a response. Dean looked at him wide eyed, what the hell is going on this town? He was about to call Ash, to tell him to stop and explain himself when a soft hand encased itself in his and dragged him in the all.

"We have to follow Ash Dean!" Cried Castiel. Dean followed him, the omega's hand firmly clasped in his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three silhouettes hugged the walls in the dead of the night, one leading and the two others following linked by their arms. One of them didn't really looked like a person but more like a shapeless walking cloak. When the three silhouettes reached the forest edge, the two linked ones melted together, staying like that for minute with the third silhouette pacing around the two of them. 

The man jerked when he saw a piece of the melted silhouette leap and disappear in the trees foliage. The remaining piece and the other silhouette disappeared behind the nearest house.

He looked at his half finished wine bottle. It was enough alcohol for the night.


	10. My alpha's protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour Bonjour!  
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos <3 <3 <3  
> Here is a new chapter! Please mind the warnings and see the end notes if you have a doubt!
> 
> Warnings:  
> There is a new tag (death). Not the main caracters ;)  
> There is Violence and degrading scenes for an omega (not Castiel)  
> Take care of yourselves!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean looked at the sun rays playing on his pine tree’s leaves and sighed softly. He didn't see Castiel for a month, a  _ year-like _ month. He missed terribly the little omega, his scent disappeared from the cloak he borrowed when he fled his house days ago and since then he missed him more and more.

He continued to hunt for him and drop the offerings at the same spot and Castiel continued to make him food but it didn't smell like him. A member of his family surely dropped the offerings, Jo or Ash. 

He moved his toes, feeling the soft fabric covering his feet and smiled softly. His pretty omega made him shoes.

He straightened when he smelt the woody fragrance of his little brother and smiled at him.

"Hello Sammy! What's new?" Cheered Dean, forcing a smile on his face in order to not cause worry for his baby brother. Sam returned the smile, not really convinced.

"I'm good. Jess is a little irritated with the pregnancy so I fled the hut" Chuckled Sam softly. His brother’s mate was a small but a feisty omega just like Castiel. Sam cleared his voice, smile dropping a little.

"So you got something today?" He asked softly. Dean closed his eyes, his smell turning a little sour and nodded softly.

"Yeah I got my favorite pie and rabbit stew" He whispered softly, smiling sadly at his brother. He missed Castiel so much, their rendez-vous, the omega's smile, his laughter, his sassy side and his shy one. Sam smiled sadly and squeezed his shoulder softly. 

Dean was so glad to have his brother at his side. The night he fled the town, he told him all the story with all the details. He told him about the Mayor, about the alpha Roman and his daughter and about the journals he saw in Castiel's room.

Dean dropped himself on the soft grass, closing his eyes and simply basking in the soothing family smell of his baby brother and thinking of what his pretty omega was doing at the moment. 

He missed the calculating look Sam sent him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel forced a smile on his lips when the boutique's door opened ringing a small bell.

"Hello Mises Roman" He said, bowing his head softly and respectfully as he did for every customer.

The beta looked at him disdainfully and averted her eyes looking at the displays of fabrics. 

Castiel returned to his work of mending the skirt of Miss Hannah. A minute later the fabric was snatched from his lap, the thick needle dragging its point on his hand.

"This is what you do for a living now? How miserable. It will teach you a lesson. Making advances on a mated alpha and even chasing him to a forest. Are you a bitch in heat?" Spat Mises Roman, voice cold and dripping with venom. 

Of course the alpha would tell her lies about their forest encounter but how this woman and her children continued to believe him? Castiel was sure he wasn't Dick Roman's first target. The alpha seemed like he cheated on his wife like he was breathing. 

Castiel breathed softly and looked her in the eye.

"If you are not purchasing a fabric, please be kind and leave our boutique. And please don't touch other customers clothes" He took back the skirt fastly not letting the woman time to react. 

Her face turned red from anger and she cursed at him, snatching the skirt one more time and tearing its hems. Insults and threats spilled from her mouth stunning Castiel to his place, his eyes widened when the door closed softly behind the redheaded beta.

"Mises Roman! God what did you just said and why are you tearing my skirt!" Whispered Miss Hannah dumbfounded. Mises Roman dropped the shredded skirt at his feet and stormed out of the boutique. Castiel jolted at his name.

"... Dear are you fine? What the hell happened in here?" Said Miss Hannah looking at the skirt.

Castiel crouched and took the garment, inspecting the tears. It was bad, he could mend it but it would show up no matter what, the light and delicate fabric was ruined. Castiel will be fired and Miss Harvelle will lose face in her work. He felt tears welling at his eyes when the bell chimed and the manager, Mister Balthazard, entered the boutique.

"Miss Hannah, Cast … what happened in here?" He grumbled at Castiel, seeing his state and the state of the fabric in his hand.

"A certain Mises Roman paid a visit to your boutique and said some filthy things to your employee, even teared my preferred skirt!" Said Hannah looking sadly in Castiel's direction. He didn't know if it was at him or the skirt.

"Ha! I presume you were tending to the boutique peacefully when that monster of a woman walked in here and rained insults at you?" He asked looking at Castiel. He knew that told like that, it could seem like a lie but that's exactly what happened so he nodded, eyes cast at his shoes.

"Oh god! That woman will be the end of my business. You are the third omega employee she targets because of her cheating alpha" Said Balthazar gesturing at the sofa for them to sit. Miss Hannah took one corner chuckling softly and Castiel sat on the other corner, awkwardly.

Mister Balthazar returned with a tray with tea and some sweets.

"I'm sorry dear Hannah. I will fashion you a new skirt and you won't see the difference" Said Mister Balthazard smiling at her, the girl nodded softly accepting a cup of tea.

"I will pay for it!" Blurted Castiel out of the blue. He didn't even know how to afford such fabric.

"Of course you won't" Laughed Mister Balthazard. Castiel wanted to protest but he was cut by the older beta "that woman is a monster I tell you! I'm a little aware of what happened between you and that brute  _ Dick _ . Know that all betas are not like Mayor Mills" He looked at him with a small smile and Castiel felt relieved. All town's people aren't his enemies, he understood why his guardian loved her job in the boutique, Mister Balthazar was a kind man.

  
  


That night Castiel looked at his journal, took a deep breath and opened it. Since he was a ten year old he kept a journal where he penned down all the important things in his life like the arrival of the small ones, his job at the Roman mansion, the summer festivals, Jo's boyfriend and Dean. There were pages and pages about his half and now there were pages of him missing Dean terribly. Mayor Mills won't let things go and every time Castiel went out of the house there was someone watching him, he couldn't even be the one to drop his courting gifts to Dean. 

Castiel looked at the half crescent moon, it was already two month since the last time he saw Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hooded alpha looked at the moon, it was beautiful. A good day for a hunt.

  
  


He sipped his beer slowly, observing his surroundings. He gagged when he saw his target. Filthy old thing had his arm looped around a young omega waiter who strangely resembled Castiel, arousal barely hidden. Disgusting.

He watched him until the ugly thing disappeared in a corridor. 

“Hey Zack, where is papa?” Asked a beta girl the barman. He scrunched his nose at her.

“Ruby, what a good surprise! It’s saturday, where do you think he is?” Smirked the beta barman, his teeth rotten. Ruby sneered and growled before dumping herself on a stool.

“He’s with a whore?! I wish he banged that Castiel and left him in a gutter! Now he barely look at mother and us, just obsessed about the whore!” She yelled, her face contorting with hate. Zack just laughed merrily, putting a mug full of beer in front of her. He leaned on the counter to look at her in the eye.

The hooded alpha listened discreetly at the exchange.

“Your papa come to my establishment with an omega to fuck every week and that since he was fourteen. I remember him coming here two days after his wedding. He got so violent that I had to dispose of the corpse after. Go home and do as your mama do” He whispered to the girl. Ruby growled at him and stormed out of the bar. 

The hooded alpha paid for his beer and went out, trailing behind the girl. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick Roman was a proud alpha, a responsible father and a good husband, six days per week and today wasn’t one of them.

He looked at the young omega between his legs, he was pretty and his mouth fitted so beautifully around his member. Blue eyes, upturned nose and black hair but unfortunately it wasn’t him. His name was Jeff? Jim? He didn’t remember and it wasn’t really that important, he would fuck his pretty body and after that indulge himself in some spanking, hair pulling and strangling to remind the little whore about his place in the world. No one could refuse Dick Roman.

  
  


Roman looked at the unmoving, naked and covered by blood lump on the ground, he went a little too far. It wasn’t the first time of course but the town began to be short of omegas and with his latest addiction to blue eyes and black hair, he had to pay a little more attention.

He rolled the thing in a blanket and picked it up. He opened the french window, which was a discreet escape in theses cases and took off in the forest’s direction.

He growled at the lump on the ground. He was at the tree line but he hesitated to enter the forest since his encounter with the scarred alpha. He jumped when he heard footsteps behind him but relaxed immediately when he turned around and saw his daughter.

“What are you doing here?” He asked coldly. Ruby eyed the lump on the ground and smirked at him.

“I thought I could help you bury that?” She said gesturing at the lump. Roman smiled at his daughter, she was just a beta but in this kind of situations she wasn’t as useless as her gender. 

The two of them jumped when the covered omega breathed and moved. He was still alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hooded alpha observed the beta girl talk to her father. The guy crouched down to look at a lump, it was moving, it was a person. He didn’t understand what was going on until Ruby fetched a large stone and aimed it at the poor soul on the ground. 

He reacted instinctively, sprinting in the duo’s direction and violently pushing Ruby away. She hit a tree’s trunk violently, her neck snapping. 

He looked at the person on the ground and saw the omega with whom Roman disappeared with earlier. He had swollen cheeks, blood all over his face and even a bald patch. Blue eyes looked at him pleading to be saved or killed he didn’t knew. Rage submerged him and he growled viciously in the other alpha’s direction.

“How could you do this to an omega!” He growled, closing his fingers around Roman’s neck and lifting him from the ground “answer me!”. The alpha looked at him with sick eyes and a happy smile.

“Because they are just that. Omegas” He couldn't hear more. He squeezed his fingers, Roman began to struggle a little when he couldn’t breath so the hooded alpha snapped his neck and let go of the filth. He turned around and picked up the omega whispering sweet things to reassure him.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m taking you to a good place where you will be taken care of. Do you knew Castiel’s home? I’m taking you there” He said, taking off his hood. Kind hazel eyes and soft dimpled smile on display.

Sam would do anything for his brother’s happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death of two caracters (not main)


	11. My omega's sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, Bonjour!  
> New chapi! Sorry for the late update, work is a little bit hectic T-T"""  
> Merciiiiii for all the kind coments and kudos <3 <3 <3
> 
> Warning:  
> There is mentions of rape and violence on an underage caracter, not main but please take care of yourselves!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jody Mills or Mayor Mills for the town's people thought herself a good woman. Her beta status was a hindrance in her life but it prepared her to face difficulties and happened to be a force when she had to keep a leveled head. This force allowed her to keep her nerves in check at this moment, in front of the dead bodies of Alpha Roman and his daughter Ruby. 

"What are the causes?" She asked the young officer, who was crouched to observe Dick Roman's body.

"I think his neck was snapped. Same thing with Miss Ruby. The guy who did this must be really strong” Mayor Mills glared at the bodies before storming off. She have to talk to a certain omega about an alpha with brute force.

~~~~~~~~~

_ Four hours earlier _

_ Castiel jumped at the hand covering his mouth, the natural need to scream muffled by the stranger's restraint. He began to panic when he smelt the strong musk of alpha but calmed immediately when he detected some undertones of his half scent, Dean’s scent.  _

_ "Calm down Castiel. I'm Sam, Dean's brother" Whispered the alpha. Castiel believed him immediately because he wasn't violent, even the hand on his mouth was obstructing but not hurting. He nodded softly and Sam let him go. _

_ Castiel scrambled to his feet and went to fetch a candle and matches. He lit it and looked in the alpha's direction. It wasn't the tall and strong built or the hazel, gentle eyes or even the long hair that catches his intention but the weakly breathing person in his arms.  _

_ Castiel approached and saw that it was Jimmy, the omega son of Lady Claire, a respected beta doctor. The young boy barely fifteen years old was battered and covered with blood, Castiel didn't knew what to do. They will need a doctor and not doctor Anna so they will have to fetch a nurse instead before calling on her. _

_ "Put him on my bed and cover him" Castiel went to his window and closed the shutters after making sure the alpha hasn't been followed "stay here, I will fetch my family". _

_ Castiel went to Jo's room, waking her slowly and asked her to follow him. They trailed to Miss Harvelle's room and he did the same. The women followed him not really knowing why until seeing the omega on his bed. Miss Harvelle made a beeline for the omega completely ignoring Sam but Jo observed him suspiciously. _

_ "Cassie what the hell?" She asked, pointing at Sam with a finger. Castiel glared at her and batted her hand which made Sam chuckle softly. _

_ "You are rude Jo! He's my alpha's brother!" He whispered, a little bit loud before smiling at Sam. _

_ "Sam, she's my sister Jo" Said Castiel, gesturing to Jo who waved at the alpha with a smile. _

_ "Nice meeting you too. Dean talked about you and your boyfriend Ash. It's good to meet Dean's friends and" He smiled at Castiel softly " his lovely omega" He finished making Castiel blush. _

_ They flinched when Miss Harvelle cried her daughter’s name. _

_ "Jo! Go fetch Miss Masters immediately. Go with her Cas. And you Mister please go back home, it's too dangerous and with Jimmy so badly hurt we will have Mayor Mills visit" She said, already starting to peel the thick cloak from the omega. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you're telling me that someone just dropped a body on your door and left, just like that, are you kidding me omega?" Sneered Mayor Mills. Castiel was on the lounge couch, eyes cast down in show of demure behaviour . Sam was surely back home but he played the game to let the alpha all the time he needs to reach his village. Lady Claire, Jimmy's mother choose that moment to barge in the lounge, eyes cold and hard.

After fetching Miss Masters to perform first aid on Jimmy, they had no choice but to call on Lady Claire. Jimmy’s injuries where not live threatening but he had fractured ribs and a bad hit on the head so calling on a doctor was the best choice. They cleaned him the best they could, removing the blood and the other fluids from his body and cleaned the injuries but they needed a doctor’s help.

"I'm  _ happy _ someone had the courage to kill that scum! Jimmy will … he never be the carefree child he was because Dick  _ fucking _ Roman and his imbecile daughter tried to kill him! God he's only fifteen!" She yelled and cried. Castiel's heart broke for this family and poor Jimmy, he will never trust an alpha again.

"Lady Claire, you can't kill someone just for this. Complains and trials are made for this kind of situations!" Said Mayor Mills determined. She didn't saw the feast flying in her direction and connecting with her jaw. The feast didn’t do a thing to Mayor Mills apart from rendering her more furious.

" _ Just for this! _ How could you be so cold hearted! Jimmy is only fifteen and that monster raped him, hit him to the point where he can't even stand! You are  _ a monster _ and you ask why Miss Harvelle didn't accept your courting? I prefer to be courted by a frog than you!" Spat Castiel, making the beta Mayor look at him with cold and unforgiving eyes. He hit a sore spot and he knew it.

"Castiel you just hit a Mayor, I represent justice. I’m taking you to jail and there will be a trial for hitting me and for alpha Roman and his daughter's murder" She said firmly. Castiel blanched at Mayor's words but he will take the blame for Sam. The alpha saved Jimmy, a life, no consequences could tarnish what he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam observed the Mayor walking, head held high. She was proud. Proud of having someone to blame for the two bodies laying at the forest edge. 

He growled when he saw the small figure flanked by two alphas, hands bound. Castiel glared at one of the alphas when he pushed him, eyes cold and full of disdain. Sam smiled to himself, Castiel was a strong and feisty omega, now he knew exactly why his brother fell for the beauty. 

Sam turned and made his way to the forest discreetly, he will need Dean’s and their alpha’s help to handle this.


	12. My rescuing alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Bonjour!
> 
> Here is a new chappi! It's a longer one so I hope you will enjoy reading it =)  
> Thank you so much for the feedback, it makes me so happy!
> 
> Warnings:  
> There is some talks of violence (what happened to Jimmy) not really graphic but take care of you please!
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel looked at his hands and ankles, glaring. He was seated on a small stool in the middle of the town's central square, back against the single cherry tree that decorated the place. He was still bound and the scratchy bound's fabric began to nip at his skin.

When the nearby church's bells ringed noon time, he lifted his eyes and saw people filling the town's center square, eager to witness Roman and his daughter's murderer being judged.

He saw Miss Harvelle, Jo and Ash taking place at the front and he relaxed a little, happy to not be alone in this mess. But his face soured instantly when he saw the Mayor approaching him and standing at his left. Two alpha guards just behind her.

"My friends! " She said loudly, subtly demanding silence from the audience. Castiel caught his guardian disdain at the mayor and smirked, feeling more reassured and relaxed. Miss Harvelle was a force of nature and a mama bear, she don't take it well when her family is threatened.

Apparently the Mayor saw it too. She cleared her voice, taking a step from him and picked up her speech where she left it. 

"We are here to decide the fate of omega Castiel who is involved in Dick Roman's and his daughter murder!" She nearly yelled, earning a few gasps and loud whispers from the audience.

" _ That's to be decided _ !  **We** are to decide if he's involved or not!" Came a soft but cold voice. Lady Claire made her way to the front row, her son walking slowly at her side. When Castiel looked at Jimmy his heart broke, the fifteen years old looked sick, his bruises taking a shade of yellow, three days after his aggression. Jimmy looked at him and their gazes locked. The teenager smiled at him and nodded softly before averting his eyes. Castiel felt somehow reassured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean growled at the scene unfolding in front of him. This fucking town was, well, fucked. 

After Sam told him what happened with his half, he rushed into the forest making a beeline for the town to rescue the omega but their alpha, Bobby, prevented him to do so, convincing him to wait until they made a plan to rescue him without injuring him or busting their existence.

It was three days of hell and it continued.

"It will be ok son" Said Bobby squeezing gently his shoulder, looking at the bounded omega feet away in front of them.

They were hidden in a tall pine tree several feet away from the town's center square, the place where two months ago Dean was dancing with Castiel.

They had a plan but to perform it as discreetly as possible they had to wait the end of the judgement, so before that Dean had to stay put and observe his omega being ill treated.

"He's strong Dean. He seems frail to the eye but his posture and eyes scream defiance" Said Bobby, observing the little omega. A soft smile on his lips.

Bobby was right. Dean could see the tired face of his half but he could see how he was determined too. Determined to protect them, he took the blame for Sam's actions without even batting an eye after all.

"It's beginning alphas! Be ready" Commanded Sam. Dean felt the axe attached to his belt and the cloak secured around his waist -Castiel's cloak- before closing the one he was wearing and adjusting the hood on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel was bored. Mayor Mills spent ten minutes speaking about how it was bad to disrespect their alpha counterparts and going as far as killing them.

Castiel wanted to laugh. Dick Roman wasn't even human, rapping wasn't human and the Mayor cautioned it, she even protected him all the passing years. He regretted Sam couldn't finish his hunt, she was as guilty as Roman.

"Omega. Do you want to defend yourself?" Asked Mayor Mills with disdain. Castiel took a deep breath and got up, he held his head high despite his bounded feet.

"Yes I have" He said, determination written all over his face. Mayor Mills narrowed her eyes at him but nodded.

"I was working for alpha Roman for nearly two years. I was discreet, took the Roman children’s violence without a word and one day alpha Roman subtly proposed me a mating. When I ignored it he made me understand his point physically. I left the household but he cornered me in the forest, saying literally that I will be leaving it mated and pregnant" He said loud and clear for all to hear. Some people started to whisper, some gasped in surprise and others snorted.

"You had  _ the chance _ to be mated to a good alpha and refused it you moron! And you killed him, ruining the other omegas chances!" Yelled a young omega female, jealousy written all over her face. Some of the other omegas, females in general, agreed. 

"I didn't want to mate with him! He wanted to force me!" He yelled back. How could they say such things, he thought that the omegas would be on his side but apparently he was mistaken.

"Did you knew how much all of us wanted to be the mate of Dick Roman? You deserve what's happening to you! Plus you are just a lier! He was a good man" Yelled a beta girl, looking at him with disdain. Castiel recognized her to be one of the maids in the Roman household.

Castiel lost hope. This people got a false image of the alpha and didn't want to listen to an omega's rant, he was about to sit when Jimmy stood up and yelled at the beta girl to shut up.

"You don't know  _ anything _ about him!” He glared at the girl before looking at the rest of the gathering “I was the same, I believed him! I was so happy when he said that he would mate with me. When he said that I would want for nothing. But all I got is a damaged body for the rest of my life! He did things to me … I can't even sleep alone now! All this because I looks like omega Castiel. I didn't see who killed him but I remember him wanting to bury me  **_alive_ ** !" Yelled Jimmy, displaying his barely closing injuries and yellowish bruises.

Silence descended on the place, people looking at Jimmy with pity and the beta girl averting her eyes with shame.

Mayor Mills stood at the edge of the platform looking at Jimmy.

That's where Balthazar choose to add his input.

"Roman's _ lovely _ wife visit my boutique every time I hire a beautiful male omega. Threatening them to stay away from her husband. Because a disappeared omega isn't  _ that _ important, how many male omegas remain in this town?" He asked looking directly at Mayor Mills. 

There was a genocide in their town and no one noticed because it was just omegas disappearing and an influential alpha making them disappear.

"You knew about this Mayor Mills?" Asked a buff alpha with a little omega girl dangling at his neck and a beautiful but scared omega clutching his arm.

Mayor Mills sucked in a breath.

"I was aware of the missing omegas but it wasn't alpha Roman doi" She began but was cut by another young alpha.

"You say that all this time my mother and sister were in danger even during day time?" He growled. The first alpha looped an arm around his scared omega to reassure him and nodded at the young alpha's statement, waiting for Mayor Mills answers.

Several alphas got up and circled the Mayor, demanding answers. Each one of them had an omega in their entourage, being a mother, a sister or a lover. Mayor Mills tried to redirect the debate to Castiel, saying that the assembly was gathered for the judgment of his actions but the alphas were deaf to her pleas forgetting completely about him.

Castiel relaxed, he wasn't alone after all.

  
  
  


He yelped when one of the alpha guards flanking him stumbled to the floor with a soft  _ thumb _ . A moment later the second one was on the floor too. He turned around to try and see what was going on but before he could do that, a strong body closed around him, covered him with something, lifted him and made a beeline for the forest at a fast and silent pase. He relaxed immediately and clutched at the running body whose sent screamed Dean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean never run so fastly in his entire life, even during hunts. He relaxed when he felt his brother and uncle at his heels, they were reaching the forest's edge without any difficulty thanks to all the commotion. 

It wasn't the plan.

The plan was to create a commotion  _ Yes _ but they decided to cause it by setting fire to the church because it would be empty. Yeah the plan was simple: distract town's people, kill Castiel's guards and Mayor Mills, steal Castiel. But they were forest alphas and plans were never followed anyway.

The important thing is that he got his omega in his arms, Dean swore to never let him go again.

  
  


Dean and his group run at full speed for fifteen minutes before slowing a little. They slowed more when they reached tall pine trees and huge ferns, a town's person never set foot this deep in the forest, Castiel was the first. 

Dean and Sam stopped running when Bobby who closed the rear of their party, some feet away, growled fiercely to signal them that they were safe.

Dean put gently Castiel down on the ground and removed the cloak he wrapped hastily around him to protect him from slapping branches and dirt. He was met by sparkling blue eyes and a lovely shy smile and he didn't know what to do. He didn't see Castiel for more than two months now. A horde of feelings and questions assaulted him so he froze, looking at his omega like Dean could understand the meaning of life just by gazing at those beautiful eyes. 

He stared at the omega for god know how much time before Castiel frowned and extended his small hand to his cheek, stroking it tenderly.

Dean didn't realize that his scared eye was crying.

~~~~~~~~~

Castiel never felt more secure than in Dean's arms. The three alphas run at full speed and because Dean covered him with the thick cloak, he didn't see much more than trees moving at a fast pace.

When they stopped his lovely alpha deposited him gently on the floor and removed the cloak.

The beautiful alpha crouched at his level and gazed at him for a rather long time with eyes full of love and wonder before a single tear graced his left cheek, Dean was crying for him.

Castiel extended his hand and swept the tear away tenderly earning an ethereal smile from his gorgeous alpha. He didn't wait a single second before tackling the alpha to the floor and hugging him tightly, Dean hugged him just as fiercely and that's when Castiel's flood gates opened.

He sobbed all the hurt he felt the past months in his half's arms. At each sob, Dean squeezed him some more whispering at his ear how much he is proud of him, how much the omega is strong and how much he missed and loves him.

Castiel was finally home.


	13. My welcoming alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Bonjour!
> 
> Here a new chapi! Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos! <3 <3  
> Hope you will enjoy this new update!
> 
> Warning:  
> ... Some (innocent?) smut =P =P
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean refused to let go of his half, they took more than two hours to reach the foot of the mountain where the tribe lived and during the trip, Castiel was plastered to his side because Dean refused any distance between them. Castiel didn't complain, didn't say a word, just hugged his arm and followed so Dean let his instincts reign him.

Sam looked at them and signed softly at the couple's display.

"Here we are. It's time for the climb!" Said Sam when they reached a steep mountain, beginning to wrap his hands and feet with leather bands. Castiel looked at the mountain and swallowed, how in the world will he climb this?

He turned to look at Dean when the alpha kissed his hair and prompted Castiel to look at him.

"I will help you climb and we will go slowly. I can't take you on my back because if you lose balance I can't help you. You will be climbing ahead of me so I could catch you if you trip yeah?" Asked Dean softly, stroking his cheek tenderly. Castiel swallowed and nodded.

"Good doll. We will soon be home" Said Dean, kissing his forehead.

  
  


After an hour of climbing, they reached the tip of the mountain and Castiel sucked in a breath at the sight. It was beautiful and breathtaking, they could even spot his town from so high up but it was just a tiny spot in a sea of green. Dean made the trip every day to see him and never complained about the distance so he thought that the alpha’s village was nearby but no it was hours away. His alpha was really impressive.

"Are you good doll?" Asked Dean stroking his hair. Castiel simply nodded and smiled at his half.

"Hey guys! I want to be home!" Yelled Bobby, making them jolt. That's when Castiel remembered that he didn't introduce himself to the elder alpha. During all the trip from the town until now, the elder alpha was at a good distance from them making sure they weren't followed. Castiel scrambled to his feet and approached him.

"Hi! My name is Castiel and I'm Dean's half. Nice to meet you and thank you for your help!" Said Castiel looking at the alpha with a furious blush on his cheeks. 

Bobby observed him for a minute, nodded and smiled at him before looking at Dean who was a foot away from his mate, red faced. Unlike Castiel he was red faced because of the laugher he was trying to contain, Bobby frowned at him and snorted.

"It's nice to meet you too young man!" Smiled Bobby at Castiel "Look at the polite behaviour you could learn from your omega, you gruff of an alpha!" He continued glaring at Dean. Sam laughed loudly and Dean blushed, embarrassed at his alpha’s words in the presence of his future mate.

Castiel giggled softly and smiled at Dean with a loving gaze. Good manners or not, Castiel loved him with all his flows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trail to the tribe's village was uneventful. They walked at a leisure pace, it wasn't even dusk after all, with Castiel's hand firmly clasped in his alpha's.

After nearly an hour of walking, Castiel spotted a clearing with several huts and a large bonfire in the middle of a large place, several people clad in the same fashion as Dean milling around the blaze. He sucked in a breath and willed his heart to calm down, Dean's fingers squeezed his in reassurance.

When they entered the village people stopped doing what they were doing and turned around to look at them - _ him _ \- curiously, some of them whispering quietly between them. Castiel wanted to hide behind his half.

Bobby glared at his tribe’s people and growled softly to silence them.

"Brothers and sisters. My alpha  **_son_ ** found his half. This is Castiel and yes he will be living with us and yes he's a town omega and yes you will be treating him like one of your brothers. Am I clear?" Said Bobby, letting no space for arguing. The tribesmen bowed at their alpha and resumed what they were doing except two of them who approached them.

"Congrats brother! He's lovely!" Said a giant of an alpha with eyes bluer than the sky and a gentle smile. Dean squeezed Castiel's hand, chuckling softly.

"Yeah he is. Doll this is Benny and this is Charlie" He gestured at the blue eyed alpha and a red headed omega "We all grow up together. Guys this is Castiel, my half" He continued, red dusting his freckled cheeks.

Castiel looked at them and liked them immediately. They had big smiles and gentle eyes so he smiled fully at them and nodded softly.

"Nice meeting you! I hope we will be friends" He cheered with a big smile. He really wanted to know Dean's family and friends, if they have got the same personality as Dean so he wanted to know every one of them.

Charlie glanced at Dean and Benny before taking a step and an other and another, until she was just in front of him. Castiel continued to smile but this time it was a little awkward, he didn't really know what the redheaded omega was doing.

Charlie looked at him for a second before launching herself at him and hugging him. He froze for a second and when he realized the other omega was just welcoming him, he hugged her back basking in her sweet floral scent.

"Nice to know you, Dean deserves to be happy" She whispered in his ear and Castiel frowned at her comment, not really understanding. When she detached herself from him, he sent her a questioning look but she just smiled at him cryptically and averted her gaze. 

Castiel turned around to locate his mate and forgot immediately what he was thinking when he saw Dean looking at him with loving eyes and a big smile.

"How about going home?" Asked Dean, extending his hand to Castiel. 

Castiel nodded eagerly and took his half's hand.

  
  
  


Dean's hut was beautiful. So spacious, clean and full of different decorations. There was a law bed at the far end of the hut, full of furs with a huge chest at its foot. The floor and walls were covered by tanned skins, surely to protect its residents from the rain and cold. There was a table with two chairs in the middle of the hut and a fireplace with pans and a kettle at its side. Facing the main entrance, another entrance covered by a leather flap.

"It's not really like your beautiful house but it's comfortable no?" Asked Dean with a small voice. Castiel's heart broke at his half's doubtful words, he turned around and crossed the distance between them. He stood on his tippy toes and kissed softly his alpha, just a brush of the lips, and cupped his face tenderly. Dean's arms surrounded Castiel's waist instinctively.

"You have a beautiful home, so spacious and cozy! I really like it, Dean" He smiled at his alpha, kissing his nose and making him giggle.

"Yeah? So you don't mind living here? With me?" Asked Dean with hopeful eyes. Castiel nodded and whispered a  _ yes _ . The alpha whooped and picked him up, spun him around and laughed happily. When Dean calmed down, he sat Castiel on his feet and joined their foreheads together.

"My beautiful omega. My half, I'm never letting go of you! _ Never _ ! These past months were torture" He said kissing his forehead.

Dean detached himself from Castiel and smirked at him, Castiel frowned at his mate with a questioning look. Dean had a weird expression like he knew something Castiel didn't knew.

"There is something I want you to see, I think you will like it. Follow me doll" He said taking Castiel's hand and going to the leather covered entrance.

Dean got out of the hut after lifting the flap with Castiel in tow. There was an encased cave in the mountain just behind the hut, it was a little odd. They entered the cave and began walking, Castiel felt a little queasy about the situation, trusting his alpha but not really knowing what's going on. The cave's corridor seemed to be hotter the more they advanced and that's when Castiel decided to ask his alpha.

"Dean. Where are we going? It's hot in here and" Castiel gaspard at the sight in front of him. There was a large pool of steaming water, a natural hot spring. There was a pile of cotton towels and what seemed like to be a kind of soap on a bunch which was pushed to the left wall of the spring. 

The water was making a soft running sound so it was a stream and this seemed to be Dean's bathroom.

"You like it? It's really relaxing in here and this is mine. This mountain have a lot of spots like this so this one is just for me and now you" Said Dean gesturing to the hot spring.

"Dean! This is really awesome. So I can come here when I want to bath?" He asked Dean. This was really a good surprise, having a private bath with natural hot water wasn’t common and he won't have to boil water to wash himself, he could even do laundry in here when it's winter.

"Of course my doll! We can even test it now if you want" Said Dean with a sweet voice. He approached Castiel and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him to his chest.

Dean nuzzled at his hair before peppering his forehead, cheeks and nose with soft kisses.

"You will bath with me?" Asked Castiel with a sensual voice, eyes focused on Dean's lips and breath speeding.

"Of course, doll" Responded Dean, kissing him on the lips. The kiss was soft and chaste at first but it didn't remain like that. 

When Castiel felt Dean's tongue expertly mapping his mouth he forgot all their surroundings, they were in a bubble just him and his Dean. He clutched at his alpha's shoulders and tried to mimic Dean's tongue movements, it was surely clumsy but judging by Dean's soft growls, it wasn't that bad. 

Castiel yelped when he felt Dean's large hands cup his asscheeks and blushed at the gesture but didn't got away. Somehow it was really arousing to have Dean touch him so intimately.

When he run out of breath, he pushed a little at Dean's shoulders and the alpha stopped immediately kissing him on the lips and started peppering kisses on his jaw and neck.

Castiel was overwhelmed by all the sensations he was experiencing with the alpha, his skin was on fire, his member hardening and his entrance beginning to lubricate. He never experienced such excitement before and judging by the fast breathing and the thing poking at his belly, Dean was the same.

Dean crouched a little and lifted Castiel, who wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and inhaled the hot and heady scent of his mate, that's when his stomach made an angry and hungry sound, he didn't eat since the evening before. 

He pried that Dean didn't hear it but when his mate's sexy moans and growls where replaced by chuckles and a second later by full laugher, he knew that it was a lost cause to hope.

Castiel hided his blushing face in Dean's neck, mortified. After calming down Dean tried to lift his head but he refused to show his face, partially ashamed and partially pouting at his mocking half. Dean chuckled at his childish behaviour, stroking tenderly his back with his left hand while supporting him with the right one.

"Doll look at me. My pretty, hungry little mate!" Cheered Dean. Castiel lifted his head and glared at him, still pouting. Dean just smiled tenderly at him and kissed his nose.

"Don't be mad. It was … hum … unexpected! Sorry for laughing my love. How about some fresh vegetables and fruits for dinner?" Asked Dean softly. Castiel's stomach made an approving sound which made him blush furiously one more time.

"Sorry! I didn't eat since yesterday" He whispered, shame written all over his face. Dean's smile dropped at the information and he squeezed his mate some more.

"No my love. Let's go home and prepare you something to eat" He said making a beeline for the cave's entrance with Castiel still cradled in his arms. He had a mate to feed.


	14. My marked alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou!  
> New chapter!! And what a chapter hihihi
> 
> Warnings:  
> Love, angst, some more love and fluff!  
> Ha! Almost forgot ... Sm*t =P =P
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel blinked his eyes open and panicked for a second when he was met by soft browns instead of the soft blues of his room. But he was no longer in his room, in the red house in town, he was in the forest in his half's home. 

He sat up on the soft bed, still under a pile of soft furs which looked like rabbit furs sewn together to make a giant kilt and looked around himself, Dean was nowhere to be seen. The hut was full of the alpha’s scent and pleasantly warm with the roaring blase in the fireplace so his half was there not that long ago.

Castiel pulled the kilt and blushed at his get up. He didn't have clothes of his own save for the ones he was wearing when he was rescued so Dean let him borrow one of his few shirts. A soft green and clean shirt, the thing was old and worn out but pleasant on his skin and it smelled like Dean. But it was large, too large so Castiel's chest was barely hidden, he wasn't a quiet sleeper so the shirt which, last night covered a third of his calves, now barely covers his asscheeks. Dean surely saw him like this, Castiel was mortified.

The blushing omega was pulled from his musings when he heard Charlie's voice from the outside. He got up and put on his clothes, folded the green shirt and put it under his pillow and made a beeline for the hut's front entrance.

"Hello sunshine! Slept well?" Greeted him Charlie with a blinding smile. Castiel relaxed immediately, feeling the anxiety he felt when he woke up alone disappearing. He returned the smile shyly, nodding.

"Yeah, perfectly. Thank you Charlie" He replayed softly. Charlie extended her hand and took his, dragging him out of the hut. This redheaded omega got his trust immediately even if he didn't knew why.

"Hum Charlie. Where is Dean?" He asked her, hand still clasped in the other omega’s. Charlie turned around and smiled at him.

"He woke up early like always to hunt and came back to exchange it for fruits and greeneries. You knew to provide for your folks" She said, like it was obvious. 

Castiel felt his heart beat faster, his alpha, his Dean woke up early to provide for his family even if he wasn't there anymore and it was still dangerous. Mayor Mills and her goons must be searching for him so Dean took the risque in order to feed his family.

It was the most beautiful and romantic thing you can do for an omega like Castiel, provide for their family.

Castiel nodded softly, red faced and heart still thudding. Charlie chuckled and stirred him in the big fire's direction.

Around the fire, there was four omegas with two elderly alphas and children running around and laughing. 

He looked at the alphas, they were beautiful women even with their greying hair and relaxed at their interactions with the rest of the group which was constituted by only omegas.

Charlie nodded at the group and Castiel followed her, earning himself gentle smiles from the elderly alphas and curious glances from the omegas, Charlie poured warm milk in two bowls and gestured to a free bench beside the group of omegas.

Castiel sat and sipped on his milk, it tasted good, sweetened by honey and perfumed by cinnamon. He forgot totally about his surroundings when one of the omegas joined him and Charlie, sitting on the forest floor in front of them. 

She was cute and young, just barely a fifteen years old, she smiled broadly at them.

"Hello Castiel! My name is Hanna" She waved at him, still smiling and somehow amazed by something. Castiel returned her smile and waved back energetically.

"Hello Hanna. Nice meeting you, you have such beautiful hair" He said truthfully. The omega girl had piercing blue eyes and pretty black hair, silky and long that framed her baby face beautifully.

Hanna blushed and whispered a _ thank you _ , Castiel nodded at her and she was about to ask something when an other omega, who sat just beside him on the neighbouring bench, cut her.

"What Hanna? Now you make friends with town's omegas? Be more careful of your choice of friends" Said the omega, making Hanna glare and _ humph _ at her. 

The other omega wasn’t cute like Hanna or Charlie, she was beautiful. Black long hair, tan copper skin, greenish eyes and soft curves, her clothes pretty and fitted, exposing just enough to entice. But apparently her personality didn't really match her appearance.

"He's Dean's mate and you heard what uncle Bobby said! Furthermore Charlie and me don't really care about things like that, Liz" Protested Hanna, rolling her eyes at the girl and greening at Castiel.

"Oh I see! So you don't want to secure yourself a strong alpha. You knew that if the alphas of the neighbouring tribe see that your omega friends got failures as mates you will get a bad repu” Sneered Liz but got cut by one of the elderly alphas.

“Hold your tongue Lisa!” She growled, making the omega’s face flame with embarrassment. She got up and stormed out of the place. Castiel looked at the alpha elder and she nodded at him softly with a small smile.

Castiel observed Lisa, who gathered a small boy and took off in the cluster of huts direction.  _ Lisa _ . She was the omega who rejected Dean when he was thirteen years old and hunted a bear for her. She was the responsible one for Dean’s eye injury. She was the one who hurt so badly his half and to top it, she was bad mouthing him.

Castiel didn’t really knew why she was so venomous but he wanted to, so he looked at Charlie who was lost in her bowl of milk and when he looked at Hanna the girl was looking at the fire. Even if he knew this girls for barely half an hour, he was sure that they were hiding something.

“Guys, I don’t want to be nosy but what she was talking about?” He said, clearly directing his question at the two girls.

Charlie closed her eyes for a second and looked at him. Torn.

“Cas. Don’t mind her. She’s just bitter, she failed her first mating and her new alpha isn’t that greet even if he’s one of the strongest so she hurts other young omegas” Said Charlie, looking at Hanna as if she was asking the other omega to back her up.

“Yeah! She’s just bitter! Dean is no longer considered a failure!” Said Hanna. Charlie swore at her and Hanna’s eyes widened when she realized what she said. 

Castiel glared at the two girls, he wanted the truth behind Lisa’s words and animosity and he was going to have it.

“Why Dean was a failure?” He asked. When Charlie went to say something he shushed her with a wave of his hand “I think I’m due some answers as why the omega responsible for **_my_ ** alpha’s injuries calls him a failure” He continued. 

His alpha, his beautiful Dean was degraded by a  _ little imbécile _ so he wanted to know why before scratching out her eyes.

“Hum, you see. Really, it’s not that …”

“Charlie” Said Castiel sternaly. Charlie sighed, defeated.

“ **Fine** . In this tribe as an alpha, beta or omega you have to be accomplished and master certain skills by a certain age and when you fail you … you get a mark” Whispered Charlie gesturing to the tattoo on her exposed shoulder. Castiel frowned when he understood.

The beautiful tatoos on Dean’s skin wasn’t some kind of tribal designs or body decorations, it marked his alpha’s failures at mastering skills and Dean was covered by them. Castiel felt his heart break at the thought of Dean’s suffering.

“I’m sorry Cas. Dean is an accomplished alpha now. He trained himself so hard to compensate for the lack of his eyesight, he deserves to be happy and you are making him so happy. Please don’t let those marks cloud your judgement … don’t abandon him” Said Charlie, concern written all over her face. 

Castiel snapped out of his musings when Charlie talked about abandoning Dean.

How could he do something like that? His Dean was strong enough to overcome his disability and become a strong and perfect alpha, the markings on his skin were the proof of that. 

Castiel was about to protest, to tell Charlie and Hanna that Dean was perfect when they heard someone clear his throat just behind them. They turned around and Dean was standing there with a basket full of clothes, Castiel’s clothes. 

“Ash handed me this for you” Said Dean, smile a little tight and eyes sad. He obviously heard what they were talking about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean wanted to disappear. 

He was so happy when he woke up with soft and precious Castiel snoring lightly on his chest that morning and it took him nearly an hour to detach himself from him and go hunting. He promised his omega to provide for his family after all. Now the truth behind his markings was exposed and he didn’t knew how to handle it. 

“Here” He said, extending the basket to the omega “I’m going to gather some fruits for the day” He finished. Castiel took the basket and handed it to Charlie who caught it instinctively. 

“I’m coming with you” Said Castiel without any room for arguments. Dean sucked in a breath bracing himself for the worst and nodded softly. He turned around and made beeline for the forest, Castiel trailing behind him.

When they reached a small clearing with pine and apple trees, Dean went to the tallest pine tree and climbed it to fetch the big basket nestlet in the tree’s branches to put in the apples. He climbed down with the thing and put it at the foot of the tree.

“There is apple trees in here and if we walk a little away in that direction we can gather peaches and bananas. That way we” Began Dean but he was cut by Castiel.

“I think we have to talk first” Said the omega drawing near but stopped when Dean took a step back.

“I’m sorry Castiel. I wanted to tell you the truth but didn’t knew how to say it. Saying that you were courted by a failure alpha who struggled all his life for mastering the simplest tasks wasn’t that easy” He said, smiling sadly and looking at the forest floor.

“You have no right to say that” Said Castiel advancing on him until being mere inches away from him. Dean looked at the omega sadly.

“I knew. I had no right to hide this from you and you have all the rights to reject me now that you knew the truth” He mumbled. That was it, Castiel deserves a strong, beautiful and  _ inmarked _ alpha. So, not someone like _ him _ .

“ **_You idiot!_ ** I forbid anyone to badmouth _ my alpha _ ! Even  _ said _ alpha. Dean my love, I was surprised to know the significance of your markings, I always thought that they were pretty … I still think that they are pretty. You are an accomplished and beautiful alpha and from now on, If you think otherwise, I will be there to remind you that  _ my alpha _ is perfect and much more!” Yelled Castiel, face red with anger and scent displaying possessivity. The feisty omega defended him even against himself and that made Dean’s heart swoon with admiration.

He didn’t resist the impulse to scoop up his omega and hug the life out of him. Castiel looped his legs around his waist and hugged him just as fiercely, burying his nose in Dean’s neck.

Castiel mumbled something in his neck making Dean smile and rub his back softly after kissing his hair.

“What did you say doll?” He asked, peppering his hair, forehead and neck with kisses. The omega detached himself from his hideout and looked at Dean with red dusting his cheeks.

“Lisa’s a bitch but I’m happy she dumped you” Whispered Castiel, making the alpha laugh. 

Dean was happy too she didn't accept him. 

He felt a small hand on his cheek and calmed down instantly. When he looked back at his doll, he was met by beautiful blues and a blinding smile, a second later Castiel was kissing him.

They kissed for a long time standing there in the the middle of the clearing and Dean never felt this happy. Of course he was happy every moment passed with Castiel but now his omega knew the truth about him, his struggles, his flows and accepted them.

The kiss deepened after minutes and Castiel began to take short breaths. Dean let go of his mouth and began to kiss his neck, earning a soft moan from the cute thing in his arms. He held Castiel higher in order to have access to his collar bones and sneaked a hand under his shirt, the other one under the omega’s bottom to support him.

“My omega, so beautiful, so strong. I love you so much” Whispered Dean, kissing Castiel on the nose and smiling tenderly at him. Castiel smiled back and returned the kiss on the nose making the alpha giggle.

“My alpha, so beautiful” He caressed Dean’s scared eye “So strong. I love you so much and will love you for hundreds years. Mate me my love” He finished, kissing him softly on the lips. 

Dean deepened the kiss one more time, slipping his tongue in Castiel’s mouth and mapping it until the omega was breathless. At this point Castiel was completely slack in his arms and Dean’s legs felt like gelly, ready to give out any moment so he walked to the closest apple tree and sank to the floor, back to its trunk and Castiel on his lap.

Their kissing grow more heated and sloppy. Castiel’s shirt scooted hight, baring his back and belly and Dean’s hands were on the omega’s asscheeks roking him softly and making him moan adorably. Dean was at the edge and so was Castiel, their hardness rubbing together. 

Dean sneaked a hand in Castiel’s pant and felt moisture, he prodded gently at the omega’s entrance and he was already wet, aroused and Dean relaxed instantly. He sneaked a finger in Castiel’s entrance making him yelp adorably and hide his face in Dean’s shoulder.

“Are you ok doll? Is it hurting?” Asked Dean softly, combing the omega’s hair. Castiel shook his head and whispered a  _ no _ hugging Dean some more.

The alpha took it as a permission to continue his ministrations and after only five minutes, he had in his lap a withering omega with three fingers burried deep between his asscheeks. Dean couldn't take it anymore, he was daisy with Castiel’s smell and was as hard as the trunk supporting his back, the knot at the base of his member menacing to pop any second. He stilled Castiel’s rocking hips and took out his fingers, kissing softly Castiel’s hair and calming him down 

a little.

“Let me enter you my doll” He asked gruffly, voice full of primitive desire but somehow full of love. Castiel kissed him and nodded softly. 

Dean returned the kiss while pulling down a little more Castiel’s pants and he did the same for himself, freeing his member. He guidded himself to the omega’s entrance and moaned softly when his sensitive tip touched the tight ring of muscles. Dean entered Castiel slowly, inch by inch, moaning softly in unison with his omega and kissing him all the time. When he was fully seated in him, he breathed deeply.

“My Castiel. I’m never pulling out of you and … don't do _ that _ !” He yelped when his mate squeezed his already incredibly tight entrance.

“So  _ move _ my love” Whispered the omega, wiggling a little his bottom. 

Dean obliged and began to move slowly, just in circling movements at first but moved fastly to up and down movements. After a few minutes Castiel stiffened and began to shook, his moans becoming lowder. His mate was so sexy when climaxing, the view and the pression the omega was exercising on his length triggered his own orgasm. Dean stilled Castiel’s hips and buried his member deeply in him, his knot popping instantly and Castiel cried out his pleasure, his orgasm enhanced. Dean growled burying his nose in his omega’s hair, hugging him and basking in their mingling scents.

They were finally mated. 


	15. My thoughtful alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ^^
> 
> Here is a new chapi!   
> Some fluff and Castiel being an omega tiger!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kind reviews and kudos, it warms my heart <3 <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel was dazed and completely boneless. If it wasn’t for Dean supporting him and cradling him tenderly to his chest, he would surely be laying on the forest floor exposed to the elements and forest animals.

Dean has been perfect. When Castiel was a teenage boy, Miss Harvelle had lectured him about relationships and love between a pair but he hadn’t really paid attention to it. He thought that he would never mate but Dean appeared from thin air and erased all his prejudice about alphas. 

He thought that alphas were violent but here is Dean cradling him like he was fragile glass, he thought that alphas were selfish but Dean made sure he felt mind blowing pleasure and the most important, their coupling didn’t hurt at all. 

Miss Harvelle said that it could hurt a little the first time an alpha enters their omega and the omega boy who worked for the Roman household said that it hurted him so much that he passed out the first time he did it with his alpha. Castiel felt a little discomfort at the beginning but it fastly morphed to pleasure and Dean’s knot didn’t hurt at all even if it was actually deeply buried in him.

After catching his breath and regaining the sensations in his legs, Castiel wriggled a little his hips and Dean growled softly, immobilizing his hips and hugged him some more.

“If you do that, my knot will take forever to deflate my doll” Whispered Dean softly. Castiel lifted his head and looked at his alpha who flushed severely. His alpha was shy and Castiel wanted to hug him and never let go. Castiel kissed him on the cheek, on the nose and finally he put a sweet and tender kiss on the alpha’s lips. Dean closed his eyes and exhaled softly.

“My beautiful half. Are you good? I’m sorry it was … a little fast” Said Dean, looking at their get up. They were almost fully clothed, Dean bare chested as always but pants removed just a little bit to free his member, for Castiel it was the same, pants still covering his hips and calves but letting his entrance accessible. After climaxing Dean had tugged the omega's chemise down and covered his back and where they were joined so Castiel could feel more secure, like this even if someone were to barge on them, he wasn’t exposed. 

“It felt good, really good” Whispered Castiel shyly. “I didn’t think my first time could be that good. I’m just boneless and my muscles are like jelly” He laughed, cheeks pinking. Dean stroked his cheeks lovingly and smiled.

“I’m happy you felt good.It’s the same for me … hum it was my first time too” Said Dean flushing at his words. Castiel laughed some more making his alpha glare at him but a second later he joined him in his mirth.

They were a mess, a laughing mess in the middle of apple trees and Castiel couldn’t imagine a more perfect place to be mated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was in heaven, his head was held high and a wide smile stretched his lips. He was grilling some vegetables and meat for dinner in the villages fire and Castiel was sleeping soundly in their hut after a good soaking and a piece of fruit to regain some forces. 

It wasn’t dinner time so apart from the rondom tribe’s man searching for a light snack, he was alone and lost in his thoughts. 

Castiel was his mate now, will be his life companion and the mother of his children and Dean wanted it to be officiel. 

In his tribe a mated pair is celebrated during a festival with all the tribe, plenty to eat and drink, all provided by the alpha. 

If the alpha provided for all the village so he could be able to provide for his mate and theirs eventuel children. 

Dean was already planning for the festival, they will had to do it after things calmed down in town, that way Castiel’s family could be present and even stay for some days, when a soft voice purred his name, effectively pulling him out of his musings.

“Dean! So you found someone?” Said Lisa looking at him from head to toe, the disgusted gaze she always directed at Dean barely hidden behind the forced smile. Dean didn’t knew why she hated him so much but decided to let it slide and answer as politely as possible.

“Yeah. I’m mated to Castiel. You saw him this morning” He smiled at her and turned around to check the grilling vegetables.

“... and you are preparing food for him? It’s supposed to be the other way” She remarked. Dean understood were she was going with this conversation and he wanted to put a stop to it. 

He couldn't say that his Castiel was sleeping because he was bone tired after their joining so he just shrugged and hummed, hopping she would catch the message and be gone but Lisa was  _ a pest _ , Charlie’s world. 

“You are not mated and he’s already bossing you around! You knew he just want an easy alpha to service him?” She laughed, approaching him and placing herself at his side. 

Dean wanted her gone but she was an omega, he couldn’t scare her away and this was the village’s shared fire so she had the right to be there if she wanted. So Dean stroked the embers to speed up the meat’s cooking in order to be gone as soon as possible.

“Yeah Lisa, if you say so” He said dismissing their conversation and going back to his cooking. 

He didn’t understand this omega. She ignored him for years, not even batting an eye when he struggled to master every small skill and it was inked on his skin, she even laughed when fifteen years old him returned soaking wet from a fishing trip empty handed whereas all the other alphas got plenty of fish for their courted omegas.

Lisa looked at him and huffed loudly, irritation clear on her face. Dean was fed up of this.

“Do you want something Lisa?” Asked Dean, looking at her, irritated. He just wanted her gone and cook in piece. Lisa scoffed at him and her face twisted in hate and disgust.

“You knew  _ Dean _ , there will be a gathering with another village next week and your  _ omega _ will be feasting on alphas like all of us  _ unmated omegas _ ” She laughed making Dean shiver at the twisted words. 

Lisa wanted to break her mating one more time? Castiel looking at another alpha didn’t even cross his mind, his little gem was fiercely honest and faithful and he trusted him. 

Dean was about to tell her off when he felt small hands sneak around his waist, possessively splattered on his lower belly and a head poking under his right arm.

“What are you doing  **_my mate_ ** ?” Asked Castiel, squeezing him. Dean looked at his gem, but Castiel wasn’t looking at him, the little omega was glaring at Lisa. 

Dean squeezed him back and gathered him to his side, kissing his forehead. His mate was gorgeous, clad in his too big green shirt and his own blue short trousers.

“You slept well doll? I was cooking some things for dinner” He smiled at his mate lovingly, combing his hair.

“Yeah, really well. It smells delicious in here. I saw Bobby and I think he was searching for you, love” Said Castiel smiling. Why Bobby was searching for him? Anyway it could wait after dinner.

“I will keep an eye on the cooking and you go see what he want” Added Castiel, kissing him on the nose. 

Dean looked around and Lisa was nowhere to be seen, he didn’t even see her go so he nodded at his doll, kissed him on the lips and went to retrieve Bobby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel was seething. 

He got up feeling good, snuggled in soft blankets and furs which smelled like his and Dean’s scent. When his gorgeous alpha was nowhere to be seen in the hut he went to his search and was so happy when he saw the looming figure of his half at the village's fire but all was crushed when he saw the omega bich at his side. 

He was even more angry when he heard her saying hurting things to his alpha. She was mated, rejected Dean but she didn’t want him happy, why? 

After Dean went to see Bobby, Castiel removed the food from the embers and covered it with a cloth before going to search for Lisa to have a word with her.

  
  
  


Castiel found Lisa at the edge of the forest with two other omegas, laughing loudly at something and looking at a group of alphas sparing, clearly showing off to them. 

These omegas were so wrong and so different from Charlie and Hanna, their skins were free of tattoos. Is it why Lisa thought that it was fine to torment others? Because she taught herself better than the others? If it’s that, Castiel will remind her where is her place. Far,  _ really far _ from Dean.

“Lisa, can I have a word with you?” He asked loudly but calmly, even mastering a small nod and smile for the other two omegas. Lisa scoffed and looked at him with disdain.

“I’m not free and if you have something to say, just say it!” She cheered loudly, her omega friends giggling behind their hands and the alphas perking up at the commotion. 

Miss Harvelle always said that Castiel was a gentle soul, innocent and kind, she even said that he could be too naive at moments but he was a wild cat when it comes to his family. Dean was a member of his family and if Lisa wanted to hurt him, Castiel will  _ hurt _ her. 

“Fine. Firstly, you will stay far away from Dean. If I see less than five feet between you and him, I’m hurting you. Secondly, you will never ever talk of him in hurtings words. If I hear you say  _ failure _ or  _ lack _ along his name, I’m hurting you and finally he’s  _ mine, my mate, my half _ and I’m ready to defend, protect and love with all my might. So stay away  _ omega _ !” He sneered, eyes flaming, scent radiating protectiveness and genuine love. 

Lisa looked at him with angry eyes, smile gone. Castiel looked around them and saw the omegas repressing laugher at their own friend and the alphas approaching them, obviously wanting to hear what was going on.

She glanced around her and got up, straightening fully. She was taller than him but he didn’t budge or avert his eyes and he won’t back down. Their gazes locked for what seemed like forever but after a minute, Lisa averted her eyes and looked at her friends.

“Since when I approached or talked to that blind al” She didn’t get to finish her sentence and didn’t see the slap coming. She looked at him mouth agape, eyes wide and full of anger and Castiel was fed up of this omega.

“Why are you so keen to hurt Dean? You rejected him so let him be! Why go to the lengths of hurting him?” He asked, looking at her and clearly demanding answers.

“Because it’s his fault!” She yelled back.

“How it can be his fault! What the hell are you saying?” He nearly whispered, puzzled by the other omega’s answer.

“He failed _ me _ ! He got himself disfigured! He was one of the strongest and handsomest alphas in this damn tribe! But he went and got himself disfigured and disabled, ruining my chances of a good match!” She yelled, eyes wild. Castiel gasped when he saw that she believed what she was saying. Lisa blamed Dean, his beautiful and gentle alpha went through hell and this little imbécile blamed him because of her failed matings, how selfish she could be?

Castiel looked around them and was met with gasps and lost gazes. Lisa’s omega friends stopped their giglings and looked lost, the nearby alphas were looking baffled and even some of them sad at the omega’s words.

Lisa looked around her and realized the full meaning of what she just said. Castiel signed softly and looked her in the eyes.

“Remain far from Dean. It’s not his fault if you are a superficial and jealous omega. He’s my mate now so move on because he’s mine, scared eye, marked skin and all” He said levelly and calmly. His gaze not wavering.

“He’s right Lisa. Dean’s mated, you should let him be” Said one of her omega friends, the others nodding their agreement. Lisa smiled ruefully and went away murmuring a “whatever”. 

Castiel glared at the omegas, making them flush and look away. When he glanced at the group of alphas, they smiled at him, some of them even bowing slightly at him. Castiel didn’t really understand why but he didn’t have the time to think of it, he had a meal to finish and a mate to snuggle to so he turned around and made a beeline for the village’s fire.


	16. My proud alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Bonjour!  
> As always thank you for the kudos and comments, it warms my heart <3 <3
> 
> New chapi!! So sorry for the delay ^^"" Work was so hectic T-T""  
> To make ammends ... I have two chapis xD
> 
> Warning:  
> Too much fluff and ... a little surprise ;) ;) I'm not spoiling you but if you are too curious go see the end notes of the second chapter because I'm not tagging it yet!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean looked around the tribe alpha's hut and the gathered alphas. The meeting was exceptional and he didn't really knew why it was that urgent but after ten minutes of waiting, Bobby entered the hut followed by a smiling Sam and Benny, so it was good news?

"I summoned you all to talk about our neighbouring tribe. Their alpha agreed to a joined festival in ten days and they are bigger than us so there will be great chances for our tribesmen to find suitable mates" Said Bobby, a small smile gracing his gruffy face. 

The unmated alphas and betas around the table began to laugh and talk about their future encounters with the other tribe omegas and betas and Dean observed the exchanges foundly, all these alphas and betas were younger than him and eager to love, in the past he hated this kinda festivals but now he was just happy for the others.

"Of course I want one like Dean's omega. He was so beautiful! Even when angry!" Laughed a young alpha, red dusting his tanned face. Dean looked at him with a quirked brow, making the young lad blush some more.

"Don't blame the boy brother. Your omega charmed a bunch of alphas with two sentences. Lisa is still seething" Laughed Benny, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked Benny and the kind alpha told him all what happened just an hour ago.

Castiel snapping at Lisa, Castiel defending him, Castiel accepting all his flows and seeing him as perfect-mating-materiel and being proud to yell it to the world. Dean felt his heart soar and tears pricked his eyes. His beautiful omega was proud of him, of their love and mating. His omega was more than perfect.

He started to chuckle but his chuckles transformed rapidly to laugher, Benny and the other alphas joining him.

"I wich you all to have an omega as perfect as my Cas. With this said I’m sorry but I'm going to kiss my half!" He yelled and made a beeline for the entrance followed by loud catcalls and whistles, safe for Bobby who was grumbling an  _ "it’s not the end of the meeting!” _ with a broad smile etched to his lips.

Dean got out of the hut and sprinted to the tribe’s fire and when he spotted his mate, he made a beeline for him. The omega was talking animatedly with Charlie and Hanna who seemed mesmerized by the two older omegas. Charlie saw him approach their group, eyes going wide when he smirked mischievously at her. 

When he was just behind Castiel, he crouched down and picked him up bridal style like he weighed nothing, making him yelp adorably.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?" He cried out. Latching to Dean the moment he realized that it was him.

"I love you" He answered, kissing the omega passionately. Castiel didn't really understood what was going on but responded just as eagerly, cupping the alpha's face and humming softly. When it was too much and they needed to breath Castiel whispered back,

"I love you too" Making Charlie Gag and Hanna huff dramatically with heart shaped eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel was in heaven. 

The meeting with the neighbouring tribe was scheduled for the last week of summer and there was so much to do. Their mating ceremony was to be celebrated on the last day with the other potential couples and Dean said that it was a blessing to be mated at the same time as friends even if the providing for all the tribe would be shared among all the alphas in the tribe.

Castiel never really paid attention to traditions, perhaps because he didn't grow up with them or never though to be properly mated one day with a good alpha. But now he was eager to be on the big day and begin the rest of their life together.

But the happy feeling didn't last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ My Dear brother, _

_ I’ m so happy you are doing well and reached your new home safely. I'm so happy to read about your new life and can tell that you love being a forest omega, it's like you lived all your life there and it makes me and mother glad you found your place. For your invitation, it would be a pleasure to be there for the festival but I don’t really knew how to proceed. _

__

_ After your departure, Mayor Mills launched heavily armed men to search all the town for you, even the patch of the north forest where you used to do your laundry had been burnt, supposedly to flush you out of it but it served just to steer the town's people nerves.  _

_ A lot of us are demanding the mayor's resignation and to stop the research for you but she refuses to let go. _

__

_ Even if mayor Mills is weakened, I think mother and the children are no longer secure in this town, even poor Jimmy is stuck to his mother or our mother because some alphas keep leering at him.  _

_ Dear brother, could mother and the children stay with you for some time? Ash is well respected in town even if he’s a beta so am I but mother and the little ones are harassed because Roman’s family and their entourage continue to blame you. _

_ Either way, please tell me when and where you want us to be ready for the festival and we will be. _

_ Your sister, _

_ Johanna. _

  
  


Castiel folded the letter neatly and put it on the large table in the center of the tribe alpha's hut. He looked at Bobby with eyes full of tears but he refused to crumble, he had to be strong and convince the tribe alpha that his family won’t be a threat for the tribe. He took a moment to gather himself and opened his mouth to defend his cause but was bit by an alpha woman.

"It's unfortunate for the town's omega but I refuse to jeopardise the tribe's safety for outsiders" She said clearly without a single remorse. Castiel felt his heart break.

"It's not your decision to make, Lilith" Sneered Dean, looking at her angrily and Castiel squeezed his hand tenderly, subtlety asking him to remain calm.

"Of course it is! My mate and children are here and I'm not risking their safety for a stranger" She exclaimed, eyes cold and unforgiving.

Dean closed his eyes for a second and sighed softly.

"You do as you want, we wanted to inform you about Castiel's family and ask for asylum for his mother and small siblings but If you refuse, I'm still going to help them, remove myself from this tribe if forced" The alphas around the table protested loudly, demanding explanations and why Dean was ready to sacrifice himself and the tribe's safety for this.

"They are Castiel's family.  _ My family! _ How can I live happily knowing that my mate's family and  _ my friends _ are in danger?" He yelled, eyes sad. 

Dean knew that it was a big request, that it could be dangerous and he was ready to defend his point of view. But to be rejected immediately by the tribe was inconceivable and he was clearly disappointed at his tribe's reaction, some tribesmen clearly felt it.

"That's not our battle!" Replayed Lilith with cold eyes.

"Yeah that's not yours but that's  _ mine! _ " Said Benny. His gaze fixed on them and a small smile attached to his lips.

"And mine" Added Sam, nodding at Dean.

Dean's heart warmed at his brother and best friend's reaction. 

Bobby stared at the couple for a minute before grumbling something under his breath. This enterprise could be really dangerous for the three alphas, Castiel, his family and all the tribe. Bobby didn't want to risk the tribe’s safety but he couldn't prevent Dean from saving his mate's family so the best choice was to guarantee this mission’s success.

"Fine. We are departing at the nightfall" Dean went to protest but the elder alpha shushed him with a wave of his hand" and you will all follow my orders. If I'm correct, there will be an omega and three little ones to save?" Castiel nodded at the elder "good. Every one of us will be responsible for one person and like the last time, we go, we take and we disappear in the dead of the night. No luggage, no futile things, just the person" Castiel wanted to say something but Bobby raised his hand one more time "You stay here omega, if we have to run, you will be a hindrance" He finished, looking back at the other alphas. 

Castiel's cheeks colored at the older alpha's statement but he nodded anyway. It was true, he was a headstrong omega but he was no match with to a forest alpha. Dean squeezed his hand tenderly whispering that all will be okay.

Castiel was sure that the group of alphas could save his family but he couldn't stop himself from worrying.

"That's all. Thank you" Said Bobby, waiting for the assembly to disperse. All the alphas and betas went out save for the rescuing team and Castiel. But Dean nudged him and told him to go home, Castiel frowned at his alpha wanting to argue but when Dean sent him a warning glance -  _ it seemed more like a pleading than a warning glance _ \- he nodded and went out of the meeting hut.

  
  
  


Dean looked at the alphas around him and smiled softly.

"Thank you all for this" He said, glad to have a family and friends to help him and his mate.

"How could we let you go alone? And your mate is a gem. Losing him would be a disaster for you and losing you would be a disaster for the tribe" Said Benny, dismissing him with a small smile attached to his lips.

"Yeah! Your pretty mate and his family risked their lives for me. This will be my payback. Furthermore Jess want a little cousin for our child, you knew I can't refuse her" Said Sam, winking at him and making him blush. The idea of a pregnant Castiel was more affecting than he thought.

"Calm yourselves boys. Now we discuss the plan for the rescue, It will be tonight after all" Said Bobby, shushing the younger alphas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimmy loved going to the market, talk with people and socialising in general but his mother always said that he gave his trust too easily.

His mother was right.

Every morning he opened his eyes and saw his room's roof blurred, he woke up crying, at what? He didn't really knew but his mother said it was a blessing to not remember which nightmare made him cry.

His mother was right.

Every morning he goes to the walking mirror attached to his closet and looked at himself. His face was healing nicely thanks to the cream his mother gave him and when he stood or walked his ribs didn't protest too much, he was far from being completely healed but it was good for someone who kissed death.

The only thing that wasn't healing nicely was his heart. Dick Roman ruined him physically but emotionally, he ravaged him. Jimmy didn't trust alphas and betas at all, even Ash who is sweet and so in love with Jo, he struggled to trust him.

Theirs smells, theirs builds, theirs voices made him gag and suffocate.

Every morning he goes to Miss Harvelle's house to care for the little ones and help her with the house. His mother said one morning that it wasn't a good idea to bother Miss Harvelle on her rest day.

His mother was always right.


	17. My beast alpha

Benjamin Laffitte was a proud, rightful and respectful alpha, for him virility didn't always go with harshness and violence so that's why his impressive built, muscles and his bear like appearance didn't really choc because they were hiding a sweet and teddy bear like heart, Charlie's words.

But right now all his alphannes and hard exterior slapped him in the face and he wanted to cry.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~ 5 minutes earlier ~~~~~~~~~~~ _

"Hey Dean! That window is open" Whispered Benny to the other alpha, pointing the small window on the first floor of the red house.

"That's Castiel's room. We can enter from there" He whispered back. 

"You enter from that window" Said Sam gesturing to Dean and Benny "and we enter from the back door" He finished gesturing to himself and Bobby.

The alphas nodded at Sam's decision and executed the orders.

Benny silently made his way to the house and began to climb it. The window was on the first floor and the walls were made of red bricks so climbing them was a kid's play, the indents between the red stones making perfect climbing holds. When he reached the window, he opened it and entered the house and just as he was about to look out and see where was Dean, light flooded his vision, he turned sharply to the room's door and froze at what he saw.

There stood a stunned, frozen, pretty creature. A small omega with short black hair and beautiful but frightened cerulean eyes. The young omega, not much more than sixteen years old, was covered by bruises and Benny growled when he remarked the state he was in, that's when all went to hell. 

At the sound of the growl, the spell broke and the beauty snapped out of his trance just to pass out on the floor.

Benny dropped to the floor and approached the omega, when he reached him he put his hand on the creature's chest and sighed softly when he felt that his breathing was regular. He just passed out from fear and the idea of frightening this omega broke Benny's heart.

"What's going on?" Asked Dean, puzzled. Benny turned around to his friend.

"I don't know. He passed out, I think I frightened him" He whispered, guilt coloring his words.

Dean smiled sadly at him. He knew exactly what it was like to frighten others with your physical appearance, especially a pretty omega.

  
  
  


"... my, ...immy, … Jimmy, Jimmy do you hear me, son?" Asked his mother, squeezing softly his hand.

Jimmy opened his eyes, cringing a little at the light flooding his vision. When his focus came back he looked at his mother and smiled at her.

"Yeah mom I hear you" He replayed softly. His mother was helped him to sit up on the couch and that’s when he saw all the people in the lounge.

Alphas.

Jimmy began to panic, his eyes looking frantically around him but Miss Harvelle cupped his face and forced him to look at her.

"Jimmy! Calm down Jimmy! These are friends. Castiel's friends. Do you remember Sam? The one who saved you?" Said Miss Harvelle tenderly and Jimmy nodded. Of course he remembered him, Sam was a good alpha.

"Look! He's there and the others are his brothers and father! You don't have to be afraid sweety" She finished, letting go of his face and nodding at the group of alphas. Sam approached him and crouched at his level.

"Hello Jimmy. How are you?" Asked Sam, smiling at him and Jimmy smiled back, nodding softly.

"I'm good Sam and you?" He asked back with a small smile of his own. The alpha nodded at him and scooted a little to the side, revealing his friends.

"Let me introduce you to my family! This is Bobby, my tribe's alpha and adoptive father" He gestured to an alpha in his fifty who nodded at him "And this is Dean, my brother and Castiel's mate" Dean smiled softly at him and Jimmy returned the smile, Castiel's mate surely was a good alpha "and finally Benny, our best friend, he's like a brother".

Jimmy looked at Benny and his heart stopped. The man was a beast. He was tall and muscled, his arms as thick as Jimmy's thighs and his bare chest covered by a thick blond layer of hair. The alpha had tattoos all around his neck and on his left cheek. 

When the alpha opened his mouth, Jimmy snapped out of his daze and looked at the man's face and realized that, despite the impressive built, Benny was handsome. He had a strong jaw and masculine features with baby blue eyes, it reminded Jimmy of the blue summer sky.

"I'm sorry little darling for frightening you. I didn't knew there will be someone in the room" Said Benny, with a tender voice and guilt written all over his face.

Jimmy stared at the alpha for a second and said alpha dropped his gaze, blushing and Jimmy smiled at the alpha's shyness.

"It's alright I was just a little surprised" He replayed, smiling at Benny who nodded.

"I hope we will get along little darling" Said Benny, voice soft and promising. It was Jimmy's turn to blush and drop his gaze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the family gathered on the lounge's table, Miss Harvelle insisting on serving tea and biscuits to theirs guests because they were Castiel's family, Jo just rolled her eyes at her mother and went to join her boyfriend who was guarding the house and watching out for trouble.

Jimmy was sitting in front of Benny who struggled to sip his tea with hands too large for the small cup. He didn't knew why this beast of a man seemed cute and endearing in his struggle and he smiled at him without even realizing. 

But the alpha choose that moment to look at him, making him flush as red as a tomato and when he summoned the courage to look back, the alpha smiled softly at him, holding the fragile cup handle with his pinky,  _ definitely cute _ . 

Jimmy returned the smile and realized that he rarely smiled these past days, it felt good.

Lady Claire took his hand and squeezed it softly, smiling too and a guilty feeling submerged him. He didn't even smile to his mother. 

He snapped out of his musings when Bobby cleared his voice and beckoned the attention of all the assembly.

"As we told you earlier, we are here to take you out of this town. We are going to our tribe for a festival where Castiel and Dean's mating ceremony will take place. But if you wish for it, you can stay with us even after the festival" He said looking around him for reactions. Miss Harvelle studied him for a second before speaking.

"You are offering asylum for all of us?" She asked, with well hidden surprise and Bobby simply nodded at her.

"Not all of you, just the omegas and who want to go of course. Johanna want to stay in town with Ash" Said Dean looking at Ellen and Jimmy.

"Jimmy can go too?" Asked Lady Claire and Jimmy shook his head turning to his mother.

"I'm not going away without you! I … I am good in this town" He whispered, the lie obvious. His mother cupped his face and smiled at him softly.

"My baby, I love you so much but you have to go. You could be happy there and Johanna told me that Castiel was happy and well respected in the forest tribe, alphas protecting omegas rather than hurting them" Her voice broke as she brushed a soft hand on his split lip. Jimmy nodded at his mother and turned to Bobby.

"May I go with you?" He asked softly. Eyes full of tears and lips shaking. Bobby nodded at him whispering a soft  _ "Of course little one, you are welcome" _ .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Benny went out of the house, needing air. He knew that it could be dangerous if he's seen but he couldn't bear to be in the house for one more minute. He was lost in his thoughts when a hand snapped him out of them and turned around to see who bothered him. It was just Dean.

"Dean. Are we ready to go?" He asked trying to strengthen himself.

"Yeah. Almost ready. Miss Harvelle is signing some papers for Johanna and Lady Claire is gathering Jimmy's medicine".

"An alpha did that?" Asked Benny. Dean just shook his head  _ yes _ . 

That's why Jimmy had been so skittish, going as far as passing out when he saw Benny’s looming figure. He wanted to tear apart who did that to the small and fragile omega, how an alpha can be so cruel to someone weaker and too young to defend themselves? This being was  _ no alpha _ , he was _ no human _ .

As if Dean read his thoughts, he squeezed his shoulder and whispered that the blood of the man who hurt Jimmy was still fresh on the pavement and the man himself already in hell, courtesy of Sam. 

Benny never felt so happy about someone's death.

They came back to the house and the omegas were ready to go, clad in dark and hooded cloaks. Even the three little ones were snugly clad in warm and dark furs waiting at their carer’s side, Benny never saw children so well behaved.

"You said that we will have to run as fast as we can?" Asked Ellen, worried. Bobby nodded at her.

"Yes. The plan is to run as fast as we can in order to reach the wilder parts of the forest, where there is no human trail. We can't slow down until we reach that parts, it's about an hour from here" He said but his statement didn't reassure Ellen at all.

"Mister Bobby, we are no alphas! I am not a young lady anymore, Jimmy's ribs are not healed yet and five years olds don't run that fast!" She remarked, why did they say yes to this foolish idea in the first place just to die exhausted and bleeding?

Bobby laughed at Miss Harvelle and the older omega sent him a death glare. Benny could swear the older alpha took a step back. He stopped laughing and cleared his voice.

"Miss Harvelle when I say run, I mean us. You omegas will ride this three brutes" He gestured at the other three alphas" I'm running behind you all to make sure we are not followed and don't worry, you omegas are weightless" He said smiling.

Ellen's eyes widened as she realised the alphas plan and why they were clad in dark hooded cloaks. She nodded and whispered a  _ yes _ . After her agreement, Sam approached her and extended his hand to her.

"Miss Harvelle I'm you assigned alpha for the ride" He smiled softly, making the lady laugh and taking his hand.

The three little ones squealed and made a beeline for Dean, latching at his legs. The alpha picked them up with ease, perching Anna on his back and holding the two other boys to his chest. 

So Jimmy was left to Benny. He approached the omega slowly in order to not frighten him.

"You ready?" He asked softly, glancing at the omega's mother. Jimmy hugged his mother one last time and approached him, with his arms around his ribs and a small satchel on his back. He just whispered  _ "I'm ready" _ .

Benny took his satchel and slipped it on his back under his cloak. He crouched down, falling to his knees and opening his arms to the omega. Jimmy sucked in a breath and approached him slowly, sat down on one of the alpha's tights and wounded his arms around his neck.

"Your ribs are good in this position?" Asked Benny, observing the omega for any reaction. The omega nodded.

"Yes. It doesn't hurt at all like this" He whispered, eyes cast down. Benny hugged him tenderly but strongly to his chest, looping an arm around the omega's waist and the other around his legs and got up.

"I have to hold you tightly to not jostle you around and keep your ribs in place when I run. If I'm hurting you little darling you have to say it, okay?" He asked seriously. The omega lifted his blue gems and whispered a  _ yes _ , smiling.

"Good. Put your hoodie on and enjoy the ride pretty" Laughed Benny, making Jimmy blush softly.

Bobby looked at his party all clad in black. The omegas and little ones were completely hidden under their own cloaks and their assigned alpha's ones.

"Alright men! Lead the way and I’m watching the rear!" Yelled Bobby. 

One second the red house was full of life and the second later there was just Jo looking at shaking bushes in front of the red house back entrance.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New pairing hihihi Benny x Jimmy <3 <3


	18. My fighting alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello guys!
> 
> New chapter! Hope you will enjoy it!
> 
> Thank youuuu lovelies for the sweet comments and kudos and so sorry for the late updates!  
> Work is killing me (cry blood and dreams of code lines T-T) and in Paris there is this huge strike in puplic transportation, going to work is hell!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Benny was lost in his thoughts and the feeling of the little angel in his arms. Jimmy was comfortably snuggled to his chest and didn't complain about Benny crushing him so it was a good start.

They flow through the forest and were minutes away from reaching its wilder parts when a cry or rather a scream boomed at his right making Jimmy jolt in his arms and yell at him to run. 

Benny didn't understand and instinctively slowed his pace, looking in the scream's direction and he didn't saw the rain of arrows coming at him until there was two logged in his calves and one in his shoulder. 

He tripped, but before landing on the forest floor, he turned around in order to land on his back and protect Jimmy.

"Benny! Benny! Oh god are you ok?" Asked the little omega perched on his chest and cupping his cheek. 

If it wasn't for the life threatening situation they were in, Benny would have kissed those jutting lips without a second though. He sat up, growling at the logged arrow in his shoulder and picked up Jimmy before putting him behind him, shielding him from the three silhouettes approaching them.

"This is Mayor Mills and her alpha guards" Whispered Jimmy behind him, hand softly rested on his omoplates.

Benny studied the party for a second. He could take them without batting an eye, body pierced with arrows or not, but he will have to let Jimmy behind, unprotected and risking the omega's life was out of the question. Bobby was just minutes behind them, he had to distract the beta and her party until the old alpha reached them.

"What do you want?" Sneered Benny, looping a protective arm around Jimmy who was plastered to his back, shivering and afraid. This is the woman who allowed a violent excuse of an alpha to hurt this beautiful creature and cautioned his release.

"I'm the town's Mayor and I'm law! Surrender and I won't hurt you. Jimmy don't you think you caused enough trouble!?  _ Your mother _ would be the one who will pay for this debacle!" Growled Mayor Mills, eyes void of any emotion.

Benny felt the small omega tense behind him and clutch his cloak, realising a distressed and hurt whimper. Benny's arm squeezed Jimmy's waist in an effort to reassure him.

"Don't be afraid my pretty. This excuse of a beta will never touch you or you mother" He whispered, hoping to calm Jimmy and that’s when he caught the flutter of leaves. 

The alpha took a small breath of air and smelled ginger and ash, his tribe's alpha was near and aware of the situation. Benny smirked at the beta and released Jimmy whispering

"Go behind the tree at your left and stay there omega" It was a command but it was soft, not threatening. Benny stood up to divert the beta’s attention when the omega detached himself from him and crawled to the nearby tree.

"Stay where you are if you don't want to be pierced all over" Sneered Mayor Mills. Aiming her crossbow at him.

"Why all this hate of omegas?" He blurted out. He wanted to knew what was so hateful about a sweet and fragile creature like Jimmy or Castiel. Dean said that this woman hated them just because of their gender and allowed a genocide, surely there was a reason.

Mayor Mills scoffed and laughed loudly, even making her guards look at her weirdly.

"Omegas. Weak, bratty and condescending creatures. Always seeking alphas to please them! The weaker an omega is, the strongest alpha it wants. I tough it was true for just the weak ones but no it's true for all of them!" She yelled back, letting go of her crossbow and taking out a long sword from the belt of the guard beside her and surging at him with full force.

She began to swing her sword at him frantically, without any coordination or true aim. It was like the beta was possessed and wanted to fight to prove herself. Why? Benny didn't really understand.

He focused on dodging her swings and it wasn't that easy because of her erratic and clumsy fighting style. He saw in his peripheral vision that Bobby had already taken care of one of the guards and was on his way to the second. It was time to take care of this foolish woman.

When she slowed her pace to breath, Benny landed a good kik on her knee and breaking it but it just fueled the woman's rage. 

When he saw the mayor aiming her sword directly at his throat, he kneeled on the forest floor, yanked the still lodged arrow in his leg with a cry and planted it in the woman's heart. Before the sword connected with his throat bet blocked it with his other hand, cringing at its blade slicing his palm.

Mayor Mills crumbled to the floor, breathing heavily and gurgling blood. Benny looked at her with cold eyes, without any pity, she deserved it. He was about to stand up, turn around and let her bleed on the forest floor when she clutched at his pooling cloak and looked at him with a sad smile.

"I .. I just wan .. wanted her to … see me. I … even killed him .. Why? Wh …" She stuttered before coughing blood and fading away.

Benny looked at the motionless body perplexed by the last words of the beta. She killed someone to make someone look at her, it was twisted and foolish. This woman was mad.

"Son, are you good?" Asked Bobby snapping him out of his musings. He looked at the old alpha and his stretched hand and took it. He groaned at his bleeding leg, his shoulder was throbbing and his palm stinging but he was whole.

"Don't worry I'm only scratched" He smiled at his tribe's alpha before turning around and making his way to the small omega, still hiding behind the tree.

"Jimmy? Jimmy sweetheart it's ok to come out, you are safe" He approached slowly the trembling form on the forest floor. Jimmy was kneeling and clutching his knees, swallowed in his black hooded cloak.

Benny approached him carefully and kneeled a feet away at his level, stretching his hand in the omega's direction.

Jimmy looked up with wide blues brimming with tears and the alpha's heart broke. He swore to himself to never let someone hurt this angel but he already failed. Benny was about to ask for Bobby's help to calm the small thing when a sob reaped from his throat and he leaped at him. 

The alpha hugged the precious creature to his chest, careful of his healing ribs and kissed the still hooded little head.

"Shhh my precious. It's ok, you are safe, you will always be safe" He whispered softly. Jimmy wiggled a little in his arms and the alpha was met with beautiful questioning eyes.

"But you are hurt! Are you ok?" He asked ghosting a hand on his shoulder and turning around to see the bleeding hand attached to the strong arm surrounding him. 

Benny caressed his wet rosy cheek tenderly and deposited a soft, chaste kiss on the pretty omega's nose. Smiling at the wide eyes and darkening cheeks.

"I'm good beautiful. This is a child's play and I'm just scratched, you will never be hurt again. You, your mom and you friends will be safe from now on hum?" He asked tenderly. Jimmy mirrored him and caressed his cheek tenderly before deposing a sweet and clumsy kiss on his lips.

"I was safe since the second I was in your arms" Whispered the omega and Benny felt his heart burst with joy at the omega's confession.

"You will always be, my beautiful omega" Laughed Benny hugging his pretty omega to his chest and basking in his violette and camomile sent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Helen squeezed Castiel's hand, caressing it softly to reassure him. Benny was late, too late and Bobby too. Castiel shivered at the thought of losing a fellow omega and especially Jimmy, the teenager was sweet and he couldn't refrain himself from feeling guilty, he had been abused because they shared the same features after all.

He had been so happy when he saw Sam get out of of the forest followed by Miss Harvelle. Her hair which was surely delicately tucked in her usual bun, now flowed freely on her shoulders and her red cheeks showed that mountain climbing wasn’t her fort but her smile was so beautiful and even more when she spotted him.

They hugged each other for a small eternity, isolated in theirs bubble until giggles penetrated it and they were tackled to the floor by three little bodies.

Dean and the three little ones arrived one hour after Sam so Castiel thought that Benny and Jimmy would be home soon but two hours and no one crossed the danse tree line, not even Bobby so Dean and Sam went to search for them.

“Cas? Here, some tea to warm you up” Said Charlie, handing him a big wooden bowl “And this is for you Miss Helen” She continued, handing the second one to Miss Harvelle.

“Thank you dear. It’s a little cold out here when there is no sun” She chuckled softly.

Castiel smiled at his caretaker softly and kissed her cheek. He was just about to take a sip of his tea when the tree line shook and Sam came out of the forest, cradling a sleeping Jimmy followed by Dean and Bobby supporting a red clothed Benny.

They were safe.


	19. My jealous alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour Bonjour!
> 
> Happy new year for all of you!   
> I which you love, happiness, health and lots of fics!!!  
> Which me love, happiness ... scrach that which for the strike in public transportation in Paris to eeeennnnnddddd T-T"""
> 
> We are reaching the end of this fic, just two or three chaps to go ^^
> 
> Thank you so much for the coments and kudos aka the love <3 <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel span around, observing the sun rays catch on his ultramarine ankle long tunic. 

The garment was simple enough with just some white broderies around the collar, the hem and the sleeves. But the color was ethereal, it was colored with a beautiful deep blue dye obtained by grinding lapis lazuli stones furthermore the material was the softest cotton he ever touched. His mating tunic was incredibly beautiful, Baltazar really outdone himself.

They were in a clearing, trying on their clothes before the summer festival, which was starting the next day. 

The previous days were hectic and full of different tasks. Between food and lodging preparations to host the neighbouring tribe for three days, they didn't have a minute for themselves.

Dean, Sam and Benny took the lead of the hunting groups to supply enough food for all. Charlie, Hannah and the new omegas prepared the meats and vegetables so it was days and days of cutting, slicing, salting and cleaning but all was almost ready so they took the afternoon off to try on their clothes and improvise a small fashion show.

“My! My! So pretty Castiel!” Cried out Hannah. Herself clad in a beautiful red deerskin skirt with its matching bra. Her red locks blending in with her outfit.

“Yeah. This is so soft and light! The trousers are soft too but a little bit tight” Grimaced Castiel.

Miss Harvelle ordered the garments days ago, just before leaving the town and Jo delivered them two days ago, forbidding Dean to open up the package. It was his measures of just a few months ago but it seems that he put on some weight since his arrival.

“Really? Let me see” Miss Harvelle stood up, her small satchel full of sewing tools, hanging around her waist. 

Since her arrival in the tribe, just a few days ago, she took on the responsibility of dressing all the young ones. She helped them to put together a dress or a tunic if they didn't had one, adjusted them if they were ill fitting and even dyed them. Hannah's blood red skirt came from crushed and boiled raspberries and the anise green of Charlie’s strapless dress from almond shells.

Their little group was full of laughter and loud talking when Jimmy emerged from the bushes clad in a sleeveless, high collared and tight long snow white tunic on a simple black Bermuda shorts. 

The young omega's slim milky arms and legs were practically free of bruises. The only color spotted on him was the healthy red dusting his cheeks when he saw all the eyes focused on him.

"Jimmy. You are so cute!" Gasped Hanna, breaking the heavy silence and awe that fell on the group. Jimmy looked at his slippers and smiled, whispering what seemed like _ thank you _ .

Castiel smiled softly at the teen and walked to him, he took the smaller omega in his arms and hugged him carefully. Jimmy sighted in his arms and hugged back.

"Hanna is right. You are very beautiful and I' m so happy you are here with us" Whispered Castiel smiling and patting the small one's head softly. Jimmy nodded at him and returned the smile.

"I'm happy too. After all what happened these last months, I think the past week was the happiest I had since a long time. Thank you Castiel" He said, cerulean eyes brimming with tears. 

"Hey no time for this boys! yes? Now you are forest omegas so shin up and live!" Cheered Charlie, taking their hands and forcing them to join the circle they created around pills of clothes and fabrics.

Miss Harvelle observed softly the young omegas and smiled. They deserved to be happy.

  
  


When they finished all their fittings and choose all their outfits for the festival they went back to the tribe's village. A roaring fire was already thriving in the tribe’s center place and families were slowly gathering around it, cooking or just doing small talk.

Castiel spotted Dean and his small siblings with Sam who had his pregnant wife in his lap behind a fallen log talking and smiling, the small ones were calmly playing with wooden animals. 

The omega and Miss Harvelle joined them while Charlie, Hannah and Jimmy went to fetch some grilled vegetables and cold meats to munch on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie sniffed the problems from afar so she stirred Jimmy away from the group of young alphas and omegas who were a little away from the roaring flames. Unfortunately she forgot Hannah. Hannah and her clumsy ways! 

"Hey! Is that Kevin with Benny? Maaaan they all found an Alpha except us! I'm sad!" She cried out dramatically.

Charlie bite her lip and looked at Jimmy, hoping that he didn't hear her but it was too late. The omega was already looking at the two. 

Benny looked like he was having a good time talking to a smiling Kevin, the  _ coup de grace _ was when Kevin began to change the alpha's dressing on his wounded shoulder. 

"He never let me. He said he could do it himself" Whispered Jimmy brokenly. 

It was the first time Charlie ever wanted to punch her friend in the face.

"Don't mind him Jimmy! He's ...hum …" Stuttered Charlie. She didn't knew how to justify the alpha’s behaviour so she just took the young omega's hand and made a beeline for the food.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day flow away in a flurry of last minute preparations and after a blink of an eye they were already in the village’s center welcoming a party of almost thirty people, young and old, alpha, beta and omega. There were decorations on the tree line, cushions on tree logs to sit on, cold foods and drinks already led on wooden platforms covered by deerskins.

"Hello my friends and welcome!" Said Bobby with a slight bow to show respect to the other tribe’s alpha. A stocky man with clear blue eyes, wild hair and beard.

"Hello and thank you for welcoming us!" Replayed the other tribe’s alpha with a gentle tone and a bow of his own before laughing loudly, making the new omegas jolt and the other tribesmen laugh, the alpha stretched his arms and hugged Bobby who growled softly but hugged back.

"I see that you are doing good Chuck!" Said Bobby already feeling a headache coming.

  
  


The hugging alphas counted as an opening for the festivities so young tribesmen started to mingle, greeting friends, introducing or being introduced to new ones, mated tribesmen reuniting with family members and parents.

Jimmy, a little bit overwhelmed by all the noise and jumble of bodies, stayed beside the drinks table where there were fewer tribesmen, observing. 

Jess and Sam were talking with an old couple, surely Jess's parents. Alpha Bobby was talking with alpha Chuck and Miss Harvelle, Castiel was swaying gently back plastered to Dean's chest to an invisible song. 

He looked around himself, instinctively searching for a tall and looming being but what he saw was a redheaded omega with a tall, lanky man who waved energetically at him. Spending the night with Charlie was tempting and safe so he let go of his spot and joined her and her friend.

The lanky man with Charlie was an old beta friend of her. Gadreel was soft spoken and gentle with bright and smiling eyes and Jimmy liked his friendly personality right away so when some of their guests began to play soft melodies with flutes and the beta invited him for a dance, he agreed without a second thought.

They began to sway slowly on the dance floor, Jimmy talking about his new life as a forest omega and Gadreel about a beta girl of another tribe he wanted to court. It was simple and comfortable, Jimmy felt good.

Meanwhile an alpha, on the other side of the place, wasn't feeling good at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Benny was so happy when the festivities began. The past days were hectic and even with his wounds he had to help for the hunting. He didn't really had occasions to see his friends except for who was at the same hunting parties as him so he barely saw or talked to his pretty omega.

But tonight it will change. He will have three days to spend with Jimmy and discover the beautiful omega's character, Benny couldn't wait.

He was searching for Jimmy when he spotted Kevin and one of his friends so he dodged them before being seen by hiding behind a group of alphas, smiling at them when they looked at him weirdly. Kevin was a sweet boy, intelligent and attractive and Benny knew that the omega had a weak spot for him but he made a point to never encourage him or reciprocate his flirting. Usually he was patient, polite and put up with him but tonight he wanted to see just one person and the person in question was apparently busy with another guy.

Benny's heart broke when he spotted Jimmy, clad in a white tunic and black Bermuda shorts, looking beautiful and angelic swaying gently to the soft melody in another alpha's arms. 

Jimmy was smiling, seeming happy.  _ No! Why is he dancing with him? He said he liked me! Me! Not that alpha! _

Benny took two long strides in the couple's direction when a thin but strong arm wound around his elbow, making him stop. Charlie.

"Don't do that Benny" She said gently but firmly, Benny narrowed his eyes at the small omega and shrugged her arm.

"You knew that alpha?" He asked, the question tasting bitter in his mouth. Charlie nodded.

"He's a friend of mine, a good beta. Jimmy liked him right away" She said and Benny's heart broke some more. A beta. Non threatening with a mild temperament and a lean body. The complete opposite of him.

"Jimmy is interested?" He said sadly, making Charlie frown.

"Why do you want to know? Benny I don't really know what's going on between you two but Jimmy is a good soul. Don't make him believe in more than friendship between you two when you are interested in another omega" Spat Charlie. Benny just froze at what she said.

"What are you talking about? Of course I want him to believe in more than a friendship between us! I'm … I'm falling for him Charlie! And I'm not interested in someone else!" He growled like Charlie's words offended him. She sucked in a breath and cursed, a cursing Charlie was bad news.

"God. Benny! What the hell did you do? You silly alpha?! Jimmy saw Kevin when he changed your bandages while flirting with you! He told us that you never let him do it even if he asked so he thinks that you are interested in Kevin" Explained Charlie and this time it was him who cursed.

Jimmy, sweet Jimmy tough that he let Kevin dress his wounds because he was interested in the omega whereas he refused him. He had to talk Jimmy and make him understand why he didn't want him to change the dressing of his wounds.

"I have to talk with him!" He said before turning around and making a beeline for the swaying couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gadreel was really an interesting fellow. He was talking about his two alpha sisters when he cut himself, eyes fixed on something above Jimmy's head.

"Jimmy, I think there is a huge alpha making his way here" He said looking a little bit stressed. 

Jimmy panicked for a second before turning around and seeing Benny walking in their direction.

_ Why was he coming their way? _

They stilled and Jimmy turned fully to face the alpha. He hardened his heart and plastered a false smile on his lips.

"Hello Benny. Meet Gadreel" He gestured the tall beta "Gadreel, this is Benny, he is … he is one of my good friends" He continued. When he looked at Benny he sow the fallen face the alpha harbored at his introduction.  _ I'm not even considered a friend? _

The two men shook hands and greeted each other politely before Benny turned to Jimmy.

"Can we talk for a moment? Please?" Asked Benny with an uncertain voice. Jimmy, taken aback by the sudden request, just nodded and told Gadreel that they will meet later. Gadreel smiled softly at the omega and whispered a  _ With pleasure. _

Benny already hated the guy.

  
  


They walked to the edge of the the forest, away from the noise, to have some privacy and talk without having to shoot. But even after reaching their destination no one wanted to speak so Jimmy took a deep breath and broke the heavy silence. 

"Are you spending a good night?" He asked innocently. Benny looked at him and smiled sadly.

"No. Not really. You seem to be good friends with Gadreel?" He replayed tightly. Jimmy just nodded.

"Yeah he is a good beta. Gentle and sweet, unfortunately, the beta girl he wanted to court lives in another tribe so she's not here. Why are you spending a bad night?" He asked curiously. Benny felt his heart skip a beat at the revelation, Gadreel wanted to court a beta girl, he really was just a friend so he took a deep breath,  _ here goes nothing. _

"I'm spending a bad night because I wasn't with you and you were dancing with another" He blurted out.

"What about Kevin?" Asked Jimmy timidly, red dusting his cheeks.

Benny sighed softly and began to unwrap his shoulder. He removed the sticky dirty compress that covered his wound and bared it to Jimmy.

Jimmy looked at him puzzled and when his eyes fell on the alpha's shoulder the omega covered his mouth with his hand, a small gasp falling from his lips.

That's why he didn't want the omega to change his bandages.

  
  


Jimmy looked at the raw jumble of reddened and yellowed skin on Benny's shoulder and he felt his heart sink. It wasn't skin any more but it looked like raw meat,  _ unhealthy _ raw meat.

"What happened?" He asked, eyes still focused on the wound and small hand still covering his mouth.

"The arrow broke when I landed on it and let shards deeper than expected so even after cleaning the wound, I caught an infection. It's just superficial but the skin had to be scraped and removed regularly until there is no more diseased tissues" He explained.  _ Having your shoulder scrapped raw every day! How Benny endured it? _

"Are you healing well?" Asked Jimmy, worried. His mother was a doctor and even if he wasn't as smart as her he knew that the thing you have to avoid at all costs after a surgery or the treatment of a wound was infection. 

Scraping the wound or burning it to remove the diseased tissues were the only cures and it was hellish for the patient.

"Yeah I'm good, this is nothing. Jimmy, Kevin's mother is the tribe's healer and she's the one who treated me, that's why Kevin changed the dressing. I refused when you wanted to help because I didn't want you to see it" Said Benny and Jimmy frowned at the alpha.

"But I'm a doctor's son and you knew it! I saw much more than this!" He replayed, putting his hand softly on the alpha's arm trying to relay that he wasn't that  _ fragile and weak _ .

"I … truth is I … I didn't want you to see it and be … and be  _ disgusted _ by me. An alpha with a shoulder oozing blood and pus isn't really appealing" Said the alpha, looking nervously at him, shame radiating from him.

Jimmy looked at his hulking alpha, who was afraid to be rejected because of an infected wound. A wound he had because he had protected a stupid omega who was too afraid to convey his true feelings and battle for the man he wanted. They really sweated each other in terms of stupidity.

"This is nothing! I'm not disgusted and I'm forbidding you to place the word disgust in the same sentence as your name!" Said Jimmy seriously, letting no place for arguments. Benny smiled sweetly at him and extended his good hand.

"So you letting me hug you my pretty?" He asked softly. Jimmy returned the smile and took the alpha's hand. 

He nestled himself underneath the alpha's good shoulder, basking in his warmth for a second and when he looked up he was met with loving and tender baby blues. 

Jimmy couldn't resist the temptation of his alpha's lips so he put his hands on the alpha's shoulders, avoiding the wound, stood on his tiptoes and tried to reach the alpha's mouth with his own.

But even like that he was too short. 

Benny laughed merrily, earning a death glare from the little omega, and scooped him up with his good arm.

Jimmy giggled and surged on to kiss the alpha when he was comfortably sat on Benny's arm. The kiss was sweet and tender, just a brush of the lips between two newly lovebirds.

"You dance with me pretty?" Asked Benny, still sharing a breath with the omega perched on his arm.

"For all the night if you want! But let me dress your wound first" Said Jimmy, stroking Benny's cheek tenderly. 

The alpha took a shuddering breath, closed his eyes and pressed his head against the omega's.

"Yeah my love. I'm in your care" He whispered softly.


	20. My mated alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> So sorry for the long wait! So busy with work and life, I feel like crying but I WILL FINISH ALL MY WIP! It can take time and I won't post regularly but I will finish them!
> 
> I have just one chapi left for this one so it will be completed soon =D
> 
> Please Enjoy! And thank you for the love <3 <3

"You are so beautiful my child, turn around please, I would like to see the hems" Asked Miss Harvelle and Castiel did as she wanted.

They were in his and his alpha's hut preparing him for the third and final day of the festival . All the alphas who wanted to mate declared themselves the day before and there would be only two matings this summer. Him and Dean and an other couple from the other tribe.

There have been the formation of several couples during the first days of the festival like Jimmy and Benny but they choose to stick to tradition and court first before mating.

Castiel was so happy and excited to be mated to Dean and the timing was perfect because next summer he will be too preoccupied with a mini Dean. 

He put instinctively his hand on his belly, stroking it while lost in his head when a squeal followed by gasps resonated in the hut.

Castiel whirled around and was met by soft and surprised looks. Miss Harvelle stood up and walked to him, bright smile hitched to her beautiful face and put her hand on Castiel's one.

"Since when Castiel?" She asked and Castiel blushed furiously. He had been intimate with Dean several times but he was sure that the little one he's carrying was from their first time at the clearing.

"Ar.. Around four weeks, when I left the town? I think?" He stuttered, blushing some more.

Miss Harvelle nodded at his answer and quit caressing his belly to caress his cheek tenderly.

"You want to tell Dean after the mating ?" She asked and he nodded.

"I've been a little sick and tired for two weeks now … I think he doubt it but he didn't said anything so I think he's waiting for me to confirm it" He chuckled at his alpha's antics. 

"He surely knew you were pregnant just a few days after you actually got pregnant! But few first pregnancies last, that's why he didn't want to tell you" Explained Charlie, still smiling. Castiel nodded at her, understanding.

Dean didn't want him to be too attached to the little one in his belly because it was their first and carrying a child, even if it was natural, was difficult and taxing on the body so unfortunately all pregnancies didn't reach the finishing line.

But all this time Dean knew. Dean surely was happy and hopeful but couldn't share, to manage Castiel's feelings in the worst case.

Castiel decided that he will do everything he could to protect the already loved one in his belly and let Dean burst in joy.

"Yeah. That's so Dean" He snorted, making his friends laughter resonate happily in the hut and fill his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean hissed at the stinging nidle actually dancing on his chest and drawing what will be his mating tattoo, the only tattoo that will be coloured.

"You sure about your choice brother?" Asked Benny, amused and making Dean blush.

"Yeah. I'm sure and I knew that you will choose the same one so shut up!" He huffed at his friend. It was Benny's tour to blush.

In their tribe they were four symbols to describe mating so it was on the alpha who was to mate to choose his tattoo. 

One of the few tattoos describing an accomplishment rather than a failure. To distinguish them from the failure tattoos, the accomplishment tattoos were made with expensive and rare colored inks and the designs were elaborate and curved rather than a jumble of lines and circles.

Dean choose the biggest and the most complicated mating symbol, two ropes beautifully intertwined and colored a deep blue. Because The tattoo will be covering all his pectoral, a sensible and soft area for tattoos and will be filled with a blue ink, it was a hellish pain.

But Castiel worth it, the symbol represented the dedication between two mates, the love between them and the unit they will be from now on but also the respect, tenderness and trust they feel for each other.

Of course there was other tattoos, simpler and less meaningful like the infinite sign that represents dedication and fidelity or the  _ rose des sable _ that represents love and freedom but for Dean it wasn't enough so he choose the old and complicated mating symbol.

Nevermind the pain, he just hoped that it would plaise Castiel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Castiel took a step outside the hut he gasped softly at the setting. It was early evening, the soft summer sun rays just barley hiding behind a flash of pink and orange clash of colors. 

All the tribe and their neighbors, clad in their best attire, were sat on logs or blankets discussing and laughing. Castiel even spotted some omegas with their children in their alpha's laps.

The tribesmen surrounded four people, two of them were the tribes leaders Bobby and Chuck and the two others were sat on beautiful white furrs. Dean and the alpha who will be mated at the same time as them.

When Castiel and the other omega reached the edge of the ceremony, some of the tribesmen stood up to let them pass and the two leaders sent a slight nod to the alphas on the blanket, probing them to turn around.

That's When Dean turned around to welcome him and the vision literally took Castiel's breath away.

Dean had a beautiful and massive blue tattoo on his chest, _ no on his heart _ though Castiel, two intertwined ropes linking them forever. 

Castiel smiled brightly at his future mate and centered to him, it was time to mate the love of his life and his children's father.

  
  


Dean was fidgeting uncomfortably on his fur in the middle of his tribe and friends waiting for Castiel to make his entrance. 

In their culture the omega could say no to the mating any time, he saw mating ceremonies where the omega never showed up, Lisa did it once.

But Castiel, his little wonder wasn't like that, he would show, see the tattoo and realize how much Dean loves and cherish him.

No more that a minute later Bobby signaled him to turn around and the vision took his breath away, Castiel was stunningly beautiful with his blue tunic. The soft fabric hugged him in all the right places and since his arrival in the tribe he put on some weight making him more soft and cute, it wasn't the only reason Castiel was so beautiful but Dean refused to knowledge the other reason for now.

He stood up and extended his hand to his bride who was already making his way to him. His little omega was smiling and happy, his eyes darting from his face to the tattoo on his chest and Dean puffed out his chest, proud to be the one to make his love happy.

Castiel put his small hand in his larger one and Dean kissed it softly earning several whistles and catcalls from his friends, Castiel blushed softly before standing on his tiptoes and kissing his cheek loudly, now it was Dean's turn to blush.

"Ready to be forever my love?" He whispered tenderly, his gaze lost in an ocean of blue. Castiel nodded softly.

"Yeah I'm ready to be the happiest and luckiest omega in the world" He smiled cheekily, making his mate to be laugh.

"I think we can start?" Huffed Bobby with a pointed look at them. Dean nodded at his alpha and the two of them turned to face theirs leaders.

  
  


The ceremony was a simple thing. An exchange of vows and a litany of houras and cheers after the much awaited kiss between the new mated.

The festival picked up after the mating ceremony signaling its last day, the newly formed couples disappearing to the forest to make love promises they will be keeping or not, the reunited families sharing a late dinner, the younger ones playing and enjoying the night before their sleeping schedules made their comeback.

  
  


"You think they will wait until next summer?" Asked Castiel softly looking at Benny and Jimmy.

The small omega was comfortably sleeping in Benny's lap, his head tucked in the alpha's neck surrounded by strong arms. Benny was watching him sleep, his gaze soft and love struck.

Dean squeezed him softly, his arms enveloping him tenderly. The alpha nuzzled Castiel’s jaw and hummed, the rough sound making the omega shiver where his back was connected to the other’s chest.

"I think yes. Benny loves Jimmy and he don't want to rush him … especially after what happened to him" He whispered in Castiel's ear.

"Yeah I think you are right. I'm happy he found someone to love and to trust" He whispered back.

"That's why Benny will wait. To never lose Jimmy's trust" He smiled down at the omega.

"Yeah? These forest alphas are the best!" Chirped Castiel. After that he kissed Dean's nose making the alpha grin mischievously.

"Yeah? You knew that when you say this kind of things, my primal alpha side make its appearance” Whispered Dean in his omega’s ear.

“Hemm really?” Replayed Castiel softly, grinding his bottom on his already half filled alpha’s manhood. Dean hissed softly at the omega’s action and hugged him some more before standing up abruptly with Castiel still in his arms. The omega squealed flailing a little.

“Our nest is waiting!” Cried out Dean and making a beeline for their hut, Castiel giggling all the way there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapi to go <3 <3


	21. My forever happy alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour Bonjour mes chéris <3
> 
> We are at the end of this fic ... I'm a little sad because I loved every caracter but so happy to deliver an ending to this journey!
> 
> Please enjoy this rather long chappi and epilogue!  
> As always thank you so much for the positif reviews, kudos and love =D
> 
> Warning:  
> MASSIVE FLUFF and some sweet sm*t =P =P
> 
> Please enjoy!   
> Love you all and see you soon in an other adventure =D

_ Epilogue _

Johnny silently sprinted after a beautiful, plump and redish hart. When the beautiful animal reached a wide clearing and stopped to munch on the soft grass, the young, blue eyed alpha crouched down and plastered himself to a wide barked pine tree, observing its movements.

His alpha told him to aim for a simple and small pray for his first hunt as an adult, like a goose or a wild rabbit, but Johnny was  _ an alpha _ and the other alphas told him that they have to be able to provide for their future omega and children so he wanted something much larger. 

He wanted his father and mother to be proud of him, the couple was so respected among their tribe.

Johnny’s father and alpha was so strong and brave that he secured himself the best omega. His mother was a beautiful, protective and headstrong omega but so gentle and tender with him and his siblings. His omega mother loved his alpha father so much! In Johnny’s opinion, to be blessed by the same type of omega, he  _ had _ to be as good as his alpha.

That's why he was actually observing the big animal and studied the best way to get it down.

Johnny unsheathed the small poignard his alpha gifted him when he reached ten summers old and aimed it at the animal. He never missed a target since his eleventh summer and at this distance he could easily do it.

Just when he was to throw the weapon, a small reddish fawn darted out of a fern bush and slammed its small body to the hart which nuzzled it tenderly.

A mother and its offspring.

As if the forest mocked him, the horn signaling the end of the hunt filled his ears, making the family of two darting away from the clearing. He searched the forest for a large game for hours and now he had nothing, not even a small rabbit or goose to complete his task.

Johnny failed his hunt and it will be inked to his skin. His alpha will be so disappointed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel hummed softly as his fingers nimbly stitched the purple tiny dress for his youngest one. His cute little girl was a beautiful and easy baby, she was content to munch on her feast and babbling in a language only her could understand whereas her older omega sister terrorised the neighbourhood with her omega-squad, as her father and Benny called the group of six summers old.

They pull pranks, misbehave and dance around the tribe's camp all the day until falling asleep in a heap in front of the tribe’s fire, earning cooing and tender gazes from the adults who had been pranked just moments ago.

Even Dean and Benny, who is the proud father of the triplets constituting fifty percent of the omega-squad, had been seen cradling tenderly their offsprings, forgetting completely that their mates sent them to discipline the little devils.

The summer festival was mere days away so Castiel had so much things to do.

Bobby stepped down years ago and was happily courting his omega caretaker, Miss Harvelle. Helen had accepted the courting when the last of her four charges happily mated and settled. So now Sam was their new alpha and Dean his second. 

The two alpha brothers run the tribe fairly and peacefully just like Bobby, Castiel was really proud of his mate but this new responsibilities took him away more in special occasions such as the summer festival, so in addition to his responsibilities as one of the ruling omegas, he was to manage their children too.

Castiel was to manage a five months old omega angel, a six summers old omega devil and two fourteen summers old hormonal alphas. 

Dean had it good.

Just as he was thinking of his alpha teenagers, like being summoned, one of them burst in the large center place of their family hut sweating and breathing hard.

"Johan? What's going on?" Asked Castiel eying the teen who dumped himself on the ground in front of him, taking long breaths in order to calm down.

Large blue eyes, a slather of freckles and a mop of sandy hair that is one of his first borns bite his lip and fixed his gaze on him.

"Mom, Johnny … he … he failed the hunting test and he is nowhere to be found! I searched for him for  _ hours _ and it will be dark soon!" He barked, making his young sister scrunch her nose in annoyance "I don't know what to do" He added softly, sending an apology smile to his sister.

Castiel smiled tenderly at his son  _ so it's happening after all _ . 

Until now his two sons had completed their tasks with flying colors so he didn't have to stress over failure tattoos,  _ there is a first for anything after all _ he thought bitterly.

Years ago he tried to convince the elders that tattooing teens when they failed a task wasn't a good thing for a growing mind but tradition had won and his suggestion forgotten. Now because of it, he will have to deal with his hormonal teenager’s heartbreak.

" _ You  _ stay here and keep an eye on your sister. I will ask Jimmy to take care of Johanna ok?" He asked-ordered Johan and the fourteen summers old nodded vigorously before rushing to his sister's side.

  
  


Castiel rushed out of his hut and made a small stop at Jimmy and Benny's hut asking the omega if he could manage his six summers old devil in addition of his triplets, the omega just waved him away and said that he could manage the omega-squad easily. 

Reassured that a big part of his brood will be well taken care of, he sprinted to the tree line and made his way to a clearing with tall pine trees.

Johnny and Johan were twins, brothers and best friends. They resembled each other physically but their personalities clashed entirely. Johan was more like him whereas Johnny was the spitting image of his father, he even mopped and pouted in the same places as his father.

So when Castiel reached the clearing he tilted his head up and spotted the tallest pine tree.  _ On the tallest pine tree of course _ . Johnny was really Dean's child.

"My baby alpha come down!" Yelled Castiel at the hunched figure on the highest branch of the pine tree.

The teen alpha growled softly and turned away.

" _ Johnny Winchester  _ ! Did I hear  _ a growl _ from you?" Sneered Castiel.

"No mom. I want to be alone please?" He asked softly and Castiel's heart broke. His little one was hurt because of some stupid tradition.

"My love please come down and tell me what happened. I promise if you don't want to go home after that, you can stay here. Yeah?" Promised Castiel. 

Johnny just nodded at his mother and came down smoothly, planting himself in front of his mother, eyes cast down in shame. The fourteen summers old was already a few inches taller and more stocky than him but Castiel just saw a heartbroken little boy.

Castiel combed silky dirty blond hair away from his boy’s forehead and tilted his shin up.

"Your brother told be about the hunt. Honey you did what you can and it's okay to make mistakes" Reassured Castiel softly. Johnny shook his head, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You don't understand! I didn't follow Dad's recommendations for going for small pray and when I was about to hunt down a big one I stopped myself because of its offspring and now I will get a mark! One to tell all the tribe that I'm  _ a failure _ ! If I want a mate or have children, no one would ever want me!" Yelled Johnny, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Castiel was about to reassure his son when a voice boomed behind the teen, making both of them jerk in surprise.

" _ 41 _ " Said Dean calmly. Johnny looked at his father puzzled and Castiel smiled at his mate.  _ Yes 41 _ he counted them many times these past fifteen years.

" _ 41 _ what?" Asked Johnny, scrubbing at his cheeks to clean away his tears in an effort to seem more confident in front of his Dad and alpha.

"I have 41 tattoos because of failed tasks. Many of them are because of the hunting task. Am I  _ a failure _ my son?" He asked softly and the teen's face crumbled.

"Of course not! You are the second of the tribe, _ my alpha father _ !" Yelled back the teen. Pulling a face when he understood what his father wanted _ him  _ to understand.

His mother told him and his siblings of their alpha father’s story. How he got blinded by a bear, how he struggled to survive their tribe ritual tasks just with one eye and how he failed a lot of them the first time he tried.

Johnny never thought that his father was a failure! He was strong, proud and fierce but never failed to show them or their mother how much he loved them.

Johnny wanted to be like his father and his father was covered by tattoos.  _ Is it ok to make mistakes? _

"My baby alpha" Cooed Dean before gathering his son in his arms "It's ok to makes mistakes. Mistakes makes you more focused, stronger! I'm proud of you my baby alpha! You will be a great man one day so learn and make as much tries as you need to reach you final goals" Added Dean stroking his child's hair tenderly.

Johnny nodded softly and buried his face in his father's neck seeking comfort.

When the young teen detached himself from Dean he sent a look to his mother, who was some feet away to let the two of them talk, and asked softly

"I … what if no omega wants me because of the tattoo I will get?" He asked; worry coloring his voice. Dean smiled softly at his baby, he was still so young.

"Did you ever see an alpha without at least one tattoo in the tribe?" The teen though for a few seconds before shaking his head  _ no _ "Exactly! Uncle Benny and uncle Sammy have tattoos too but we don't have just black ones. Our colored tattoos are the proof that we mated and loved. You will find someone, one day, who will look past your inked skin just like I found your pretty mother " He kissed his son's forehead softly and took his hand.

Dean made his way to his pretty omega mate, even after fifteen years and four children his omega was still so gorgeous. He extended a hand to him and Castiel took it immediately, smiling softly. 

Dean resumed his way to the tribe his mate and his son at his sides.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was your day?" Whispered softly Dean in his mate's ear while nuzzling his neck.

Castiel took a deep breath and relaxed in his alpha’s arms, content to be in their bed and surrounded by his strong arms.

Through the years the single room hut transformed to a four room one. The main room and kitchen were located in the center and led to three smaller ones. The twins room was on the left, Castiel and Dean's on the right and the girls room in the middle sandwiched between them.

Dean hunted for days each time they added a new room in order to have several healthy and thick skins to create the room's walls and even with four children, they never lost their intimacy.

"It was good. The summer festival preparations are going smoothly even with an excited omega-squad running around and searching for trouble" He said merrily, making Dean chuckle.

"Yeah. I swear those little devils could take take the world if they wanted. Charlie told me that she will be training her boys for that and ordered Benny and me to do the same with Johanna and the triplets" Laughed Dean. Castiel hummed softly and smiled at the thought of his girl's little group.

A comfortable silence fell on the family's hut, the children already asleep and after several minutes of innocent snuggling Dean began to pepper his omega's neck and shoulders with soft kisses.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, granting his alpha easier access to his neck. When Dean nipped at a sensitive spot Castiel instinctively grinded his bottom on Dean's front, earning a soft pleased growl from him.

Dean moved his lips to the omega's jaw, cheek, nose and ended on his lips. He kissed Castiel deeply, tongues meeting immediately on a well practiced dance. After so much years he knew every nook and every sensible spot of Castiel's body.

How he loved being the little spoon while sleeping, how he loved being kissed on his sides, how he loved being gently handled when pregnant and how he loved being taken savagely from behind against Dean's favorite pine tree.

Dean took his time discovering his mate slowly and every time he learned something new he loved him some more.

"Lean on your stomach doll and spread your pretty legs for me" whispered Dean, still sharing a breath with Castiel.

The omega let out a soft moan and stretched lazily on his stomach, spreading his legs and offering a beautiful view of his plump behind where his favorite sleeping shirt rides up. His face was a flaming red, half of it hidden by the pillow his head was on.

Dean pulled to the side the blanket they were snuggling under a minute ago and got rid of his and his omega's sleeping shirts. He took a minute to admire his omega, the still-lit oil lamp casting mesmerising shadows on his skin.

Castiel never really lost the weight he gained while pregnant with the twins. Before that he was on the skinny side so when the pregnancy was confirmed Dean took it upon himself to feed the slim omega with the richest vegetables and fruits he could lay a hand on. Month after month the omega filled up beautifully and even if he complained about being too chubby, Dean was lost for his wide hips, plump chest and soft belly.

" _ So gorgeous _ my doll, my _ half _ " Murmured Dean while trailing soft kisses and nips along Castiel's spine until reaching his lower back.He caressed the two soft skinned globes of his omega's bottom and growled softly when Castiel leaned on his touch and spreaded his legs wider.

"Love I want you. My Dean I want you  _ now _ " Moaned Castiel, his blue gaze fixed on the alpha's green one. Of course Dean couldn't refuse anything to his omega.

Dean spread Castiel's cheeks and hummed happily at the omega's glistening and slightly open entrance. 

After fifteen years of mating, knotting and falling pregnant his mate's entrance wasn't as tight as before, when Dean struggled to keep going because the only thing he wanted to do was to come and knot the second his manhood was nestled inside the omega.

Now he took his time tonguing, nipping and kissing at the sweet entrance before taking himself in hand and aligning his manhood with the soft gaping pink hole.

"I’m coming home doll" Said Dean cheekily earning an amused glare from his omega.

Dean entered Castiel slowly and exhaled softly when he bottomed out. He slumped completely on his omega, covering him from head to toe with his own body and made Castiel hum happily.

"So good and deep Dean" Moaned Castiel. 

"Yeah? You love this my doll? Your alpha so deeply nestled inside your little body?" Asked Dean, voice rough and excited. Castiel nodded eagerly and squeezed his entrance, making his alpha keen at the tight embrace.

"Oh my doll!" Exclaimed the alpha and began to move in and out of his omega.

Their love making was slow and gentle. Dean moved in and out of his mate at a slow and steady rhythm making sure to go as deeply as possible, touching his sweet spot each time. Castiel kept rewarding him by contracting his muscles around him and making the alpha’s breath stutter.

Half an hour of love making later and Castiel was trembling in his mate's arms, seized by a strong orgasm. Mere seconds later Dean joined him in his blessed state, knot snuggly nested inside his mate. The alpha maneuvered them on their sides and dragged the blanket to cover them.

"I'm warm and wet" pouted Castiel while leaning some more on Dean's chest.

"Sorry doll but I can't help you there. Your ass is squeezing me like crazy so you will have to wait for a cleaning" Laughed Dean but switched hastily to a sorry smile when Castiel glared at him.

"Humm yeah" Said Castiel closing his eyes and waiting for Dean's knot to deflate. Dean stroked Castiel's sides absentmindedly before humming softly to catch his mate's attention.

"You know, I was thinking. For the summer festival Sammy will be watching over his brood alone because Jess will be over at her native tribe for a mating so I thought that we could let him look after his nephews and nieces along with his children?" Asked Dean. Castiel just scrunched his nose and opened his eyes to look at his alpha.

"You want Sam to watch over eight children? Alone?" He remarked. Dean smiled sheepishly and blushed slightly.

"Yeah? Just for a couple of hours you knew? I wanted to take you for a nice dinner and stroll in the forest to celebrate … you know … our fifteenth mating anniversary" Chuckled Dean nervously and a little embarrassed.

Castiel's heart skipped a beat and he kissed Dean eagerly. His alpha was really perfect.

"Yeah. The twins can take care of Johanna while at Sam's and I can ask Jimmy to watch over Deanna" Smiled Castiel sweetly.

"Great! I love our little ones but I miss your cries of pleasure and our wild matings. Even with the thick walls, our brood could still hear us if you cry too loudly" Smirked Dean but growled loudly a second later when Castiel squeezed the 

alpha’s knot, making him orgasm a second time.

"Yeah my cries are loud" Snorted Castiel and closed his eyes, enjoying the hug his shivering alpha granted him while riding out his climax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel turned his head at the same time as his fellow tribesmen to pear at the bride making her way to her future mate who was waiting patiently, clad in dark trousers and sporting a large infinite mating tattoo on his ribs.

Bobby was a beautiful man and remained as such even after so much time.

Helen was a beautiful woman and just as her future mate, she remained beautiful. She made her way to Bobby and he took her hand softly, happiness radiating from him.

After years of friendship Helen and Bobby decided to take the leap and mate. Helen told Castiel that she would never be able to love like she loved her late husband but she loved Bobby enough to make him happy and he made her happy enough in return. So when Bobby began to court her months ago, she happily reciprocated his affections and here they were all celebrating the union between the two elders.

  
  
  


Sixteen years ago Castiel worked as a house omega without a future, friends or dreams. And now here he was surrounded by his loved ones in the middle of a forest celebrating his caretaker’s mating ceremony.

Castiel looked to his right and saw Charlie in her alpha's lap cradling two little omega boys softly snoring. He looked to his left and spotted Jimmy snuggled to Benny's side whose arm surrounded his five months baby bum, the alpha's lap was claimed by their triplets playing with the hairs on the strong arm surrounding them.

Then he looked around him and smiled widely. He was comfortably sitting in his alpha's lap, Dean kissing absentmindedly his hair every minute or so. His children were juste behind them with their cousins, Sam's children. Johanna comfortably dosing in Johnny's lap and Deanna sleeping in Johan's arms.

This is the happy life he never dared to dream of and got anyway thanks to the forest alpha who throw at him a dead rabbit.


End file.
